Nyotalia Axis Powers
by oath-keeper95
Summary: Since I couldn't find this idea anywhere, I decided to make it myself. Based on the original Hetalia Axis Powers by episode so if you want a specific episode you can just jump to it after it's been added. This is not including Chibitalia, but if I get enough reviews saying to do them, then I'll edit and add them to the story. Ananomous Reveiws are now enabled and please enjoy.
1. Episode 1

**And now, ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for oath-keeper95!**

_(Applause)_

Thank-you, thank-you. I'd like to thank you all for being there to read my stories. I'm sorry to say that I have handed the torch of Death the Kid&! to my good friend SneakyDorcas.

_(Gasp)_

Now, now. I may have given him the story, but that was so I could bring something a little more interesting to the table. Now raise your hand if you've ever heard of the Hetalia Craze, Nyotalia.

_(Half the audience raises their hands)_

Alright, I'm glad to see that we have a few Fangirls of Hetalia that know of this. For those of you that don't know about it, it is basically the Hetalia characters as the opposite genders. All the male cast will become females and likewise all the female cast become males. I have decided to make a story about this cast as the original cast in Hetalia-Axis Powers. In other words, a whole new perspective for fangirls everywhere.

_(Cheers)_

To be honest though… I'm surprised that I couldn't find this story idea on this site already. Oh well. And now for my trade mark discloser.

I, oath-keeper95, do not in any way own Hetalia-Axis Powers or the craze Nyotalia. Now without further a due, let's get it started… in here!

* * *

Episode One

It was a normal day at the world conference. All the countries were gathered in the world summit building as America's representative Amelia Jones, wearing her usual bombers jacket, short skirt and crop top ensemble, was the first to speak.

"Alright guys! I think that the world conference can convene, solving all the world's problems by-" flashes to Belgium's representative Ilarion, wearing his favorite military styled clothes with a band around his right arm with black, yellow and red stripes on it, "-talking excessively! No matter how had it seems, we can-" flashes to Spain's representative Carmen, chatting up one of the waiters while wearing a stylish pinstriped shirt, "-fix anything with enough meetings and photo-opts. Feel free to speak honestly-" flashes to Sweden's representative Ingrid, in her long flowing coat with flowery lace trim at its base, and Finland's representative Krisi, wearing her grey yet still stylish suit, "-while protecting your chances of reelection." she finished before walking to a wall with a crudely drawn picture of the Earth with a giant woman next to it and continuing to say, "I'll go first! About that whole using Global Warming to enslave humanity thing, I think we'll be O.K. if we genetically engineer a huge heroin and have her protect the Earth. I give you the super heroin, Blava Woman!" Amelia finally finishing her exhaustingly long speech.

Flashes to Japan's rep (it's tiresome to write representative every time a characters introduced) Sakura Hondo, who was wearing a pink kimono with a flowery pattern on it, who says, "I agree with Ameria…" before she got cut off by Switzerland's rep Salome in her camouflage styled jacket and for some reason a small rocket launcher on her back (ya… girl's got gut's bringing that to a PEACEFUL EVENT!).

"Man up girl or I'll beat you with my peace prize!" she exclaimed.

Flashes to Britain's (England, U.K., Britain, who cares!) rep Igiko that for some reason was wearing a frilly maid's outfit with a cup of tea in her left hand and a novel in her right. "There's no way some heroin will help with Global Warming or humanities enslavement." she said, sounding like there was more to it until she was rudely interrupted by France's fashionable yet weird rep Franciose who wore her purple work shirt with a slightly frilly dress underneath.

"If Igiko and Amelia don't agree with each other, then I can be superior by hating them both." Franciose said before Igiko retorted.

"Back in court!"

Amelia begins poking Franciose with her pen while Igiko… karate chops lightly on Franciose's head as the three of them start rambling on about random things like 'hot green dude statues', 'differing cultures' and 'body oder'.

Flashes to China's rep Chun-Yan , wearing a Chinese styled shirt that was obviously too big for her as her sleeves were well over her hands and a delivery boy styled hat between two hair buns. "You western nations are so immature. I doubt that they'll ever grow up. Maybe I can appeal to them with the only organ of theirs that seems to work aru." Wang said before she pulled a bowl of Chinese rice crackers. "Would you ladies like to try some Chinese tasty treats aru?"

"We'll just get hungry again!" the three bickering reps said as they were enveloped in a cloud of cartoonish violence.

Flashes to Carmen who is now striking up a conversation with Russia's rep Anya, wearing a blue dress with a scarf around her neck. "Hey, why don't you say something Anya? They'll stop fighting if you go over and step in."

"What? Why me? No thanks."Anya said before it flashes to Lithuania's rep Gabija, who wore a long sleeved green shirt over a white dress shirt, and continues to say, "I want to see Gabija get in big trouble and come crawling back for help." It then flashes to Latvia's rep Lamia, who was in a small pink dress and was being bullied by Belarus' rep Nikolai, who wore his favorite long coat that had a dark fur trim on it. "Then Lamia will be right behind."

Flashes to Ethiopia's rep Asnaku, wearing a similar shirt to Gabija but brown instead of green and says, "Well you're so tough. Next you'll try to pick a fight with Frantz." referring to Haiti's representative.

Flashes back to Anya and Gabija but this time with Poland's rep Felicja who wore again a similar shirt to that of Gabija but light brown. "If you get any closer to Gabija…" she says as her voice gets deluded by the sound of Amelia's and Igiko's fighting, Carmen's chitter-chatter, Nikolai' bullying and several other things as it flashes to Greece's rep Euphrosynê, who despite all the all the noise was sleeping in the middle of the meeting.

The noise continued to rise until it became something similar to some illegitimate language, finally causing Germany's rep Monica, who wore her nations military clothes, to snap. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" she exclaimed as the room's clamor came to a stand-still.

"Monica?" Igiko and Franciose said together as they were fighting just a moment ago.

"We called this conference to solve ze world problems, not to fight about ze problems of our past, and since I'm apparently ze only country representative who seems to know how to run a meeting, we'll follow my rule from here on out! Eight minutes each for speeches, no chit-chat about side deals, and absolutely no going over ze time-limit. Now if you want to go zen make sure your prepared and raise your hand, and do so in a way that does not mock my salute or it's past." Monica finished, the room completely silent excluding the sound of Euphrosynê's snoring. One of the rep's raises her hand. "Monica recognizes her friend Daisy!" she said.

Flashes to Italy's rep Daisy, who's wearing her military's male uniform which hardly covers her cleavage. "PIIIZZZZAAA!" she says with a dopy smile on her face as she does.

* * *

Nyotalia: Axis Powers

* * *

It is said that long ago in this land, there lived a women who had conquered the Mediterranean Sea, and obtained all ze verlds wealth. Her name was Aloisia the Powerful. She had it all. Ze verld's vealth, fame, and vast land. Ze woman that had everything, one day she just… disappeared.

Later! During Verld Var I!

Monica, wearing her militaries cloths with a pair of standard boots and a riffle with iron sight (I asked my step dad) slanged to her back and carrying… something, was somewhere in the Italian border, looking for someone. "Hmmm." She thought as she looked around. "I'm supposed to be fighting a descendant of Aloisia ze Powerful right now. But so far, no such luck." She took another look around. "Veird." she said as we now see that in her hand's was… a stick. (She's going to kick a descendant of Aloisia the Powerful… with a stick.) "We crossed that border without any problem didn't we Nyostick? I'm so sorry I didn't share any of my liver vurst with you. Ze invasion vas going so vell I forgot to feed mien shticky friend." Monica said sadly before snapping out of it (the depression, not the talking to the stick thing). "You're right,I still shouldn't let mien guard down. It's him we're talking about and he must have some sort of plan." she said before something caught her eye. A dark brown crate that on it said 'tomatoes'.

To be continued.

* * *

If I get enough reviews saying to do so then I'll do the chibitalia as a side-story. I'm also ready to do some heavy editing if someone has another idea for outfits since my fashine sense is about a acute as a bat's eye-sight. Please review and I'll have Episode two up soon. have a good day.


	2. Episode 2

Hey ya'll, did anybody miss me? No… oh. Well that's to be expected right. Anyways, first a brief set of fangirl history. Nyotalia is a gender bent variety of the anime Hetalia-Axis Powers and Hetalia-World Series. If your just joining us, then I'll tell you that Monica (Germany's rep) was in the middle of a, shall we say, peculiar situation…

I, oath-keeper95, do not own the rights to Hetalia- Axis Powers or the craze Nyotalia. Enjoy.

* * *

Nyotalia- Axis Powers episode two

Thought process has been italicized just so you know.

Ze time was Verld Var I!

"_I found mienself in, what you'd call, a situation."_ Monica thought to herself while she stared down at the oddly placed crate that said 'tomatoes' on it, before deciding to get a closer look at it. She walked up to the crate and tapped it with her stick that she previously acknowledged as 'Nyostick'. "Veird. Vy has someone left these Tomatoes…"she said, being interrupted by a rustling sound coming from inside the crate. Startled, she gave out a little 'niyan' of surprise.

"Hello to you." The crate said in a young, feminine voice that had what could easy be mistaken as an Italian accent. "I am the 'Box of Tomatoes' Fairy. Let us be friends and play with each other."

"I think zere's someone inside." Monica said as she grabbed the top sides of the box and began to lift.

"You're wrong. There's nobody inside." the crate said as Monica started to get her grip. "Please don't open the box!"

Monica struggled trying to get the crate open for a while. "NNN. Damn, this is heavy." she said, and she was voted 'Strongest Man in Germany" five times running and she wasn't even a guy.

"Why are you ignoring me? What is the point of trying to see the 'Box of Tomatoes' Fairy's guts?" the crate reasoned franticly.

"Something is rotten here." Monica thought before the crates top came loose causing her to fall backwards in a stumble and a young, yet busty, Italian girl to pop out of the open lid and plead for her life.

"WAAAH! You were right. I am not the 'Box of Tomatoes' Fairy at all. It was all lies, lies, lies!" the young girl pleaded as Monica gave the girl a 'what the…' facial expression. Looking at the girl's outfit, Monica was able to deduce that she was from some sort of army. "Please don't shot me! I'm only 1000 years old. I'm too young to die, and what if I don't die and am just mortally wounded and forced to lay there in misery in a pool of my own blood? Please I'll do anything! Well I mean in reason, but I don't want to die!" the Italian pleaded to Monica for survival's sake.

* * *

Nyotalia: Axis Powers

* * *

"… I mean seriously, I'm a virgin. What do you think they get virgin olive oil?" (yep… she's was pleading through the commercial break.) Monica finally got to her feet after her little battle with the crate lid as the Italian girl continued begging for her life. "For what reason would you want to shoot the virgin? We are pathetic enough as it is. I'm sorry for the lies and the boxing. I really am a good Daisy, I swear." Monica, growing tired of the Italians hysterical rambling, gave a grunt. "You're Germany' representative Monica right? I know a girl in…" her voice become's deluded as Monica thinks to herself.

"_Sheesh. This can't really be Italy's representative can it? I heard that my opponent was a descendant of __Aloisia the Powerful. I mean… this whinny little brat can't possibly be her, could it? Hmmm. I vonder who she really is." _Monica thought to herself as she picked up the Italian girl by the back of her shirt. "Let me ask you a question. You wouldn't by chance be related to Aloisia the Powerful would you?"

The Italian girl calmed herself when she heard the name. "Ve~? Are you telling me that you know Grandma Ali? What a fantastic turn of events, especially for this poor pasta and pizza lover." Over her worrying she was now in a state of bliss, actually to the state that you could barley tell she was the same person. "You had me completely fooled, I thought you were really mean and scary. So we can be friends can't we?"

"_Vat kind of a joke is this?" _Monica thought before something came to mind. _"By gone, this is a trap! She's pretending to be defenseless in order to catch me off-guard. Sneaky little bitch!"_

"Ve~! How fun it will be to have a new frie-" the Italian was cut off by the butt of Monica's riffle.

"I will not be tricked! Go to hell you Pizza loving throttle!" Monica exclaimed, forcing the Italian onto her back acting as if she were a turtle stuck on its back.

"_At that moment… I never imagined the extent to vich this encounter would change my fate… If you believe in that sort of thing."_

* * *

A few days later…

"_So I've captured ze representative of Italy and have learned that her name is Daisy. Yet ze only thing I here from her is ze singing und ze laughing und veird accents. It's almost as if she doesn't want to escape at all." _Monica thought, looking at her captive reading while lying on the floor. "Vy don't you try to escape?" she asked Daisy.

Daisy sat up and looked at Monica. "Ve~? Why? As long as I'm with you, I get fed and nobody picks on me. I like being here."

Hearing Daisy say that caused Monica to snap. "Nein! That attitude is unacceptable! If you're a soldier, zen even if Ve're friends, you should try very hard to escape captivity!" Monica ranted as Daisy apparently decided to take a nap, which caused Monica to get even more irritated. "You are ze most pathetic excuse for a representative I have ever seen. Are you sleeping at me right now?!" Monica walked to the door and opened it. "Hey. Look at how ze door just opened, you could totally run avay if you wanted to." she said, causing Daisy to wake up and walk out the door. _"Yes! Finally she leaves!" _Monica thought as she looked out the door to find Daisy had gone… and gotten hit on be a couple of guys and after awhile returned to the house to continue her nap.

* * *

"No! Mrs. Monica, the Italian representative has decided to become allies with Germany! Vat are ve supposed to do!?"

Dun-dun-dun-dunnnnnnn!

To be continued.

* * *

That is the end of episode two. I hope all you fans out there enjoyed reading this story as much as I liked writing it. Please review and tell me what you think. Any ideas for outfits for the characters are acceptable so long as it's appropriate. Thanks for reading and I'll get the next episode uploaded as soon as possible. Until then, this is oath-keeper95 signing out.


	3. Episode 3

YAHOOOO! Who can guess why I'm psyched? It's because this is the most popular I've ever seen one of my stories in the first two days of putting it on . I'd like to thank the readers for either;

Following this story.

Reviewing the story.

Informing me when I make errors ( thank you Kawaii Waffle-chan DESU)

Or enjoy the story but are just too shy to say anything about it and in that case, I'd like you to know that if you're an anonymous user you can still leave a review.

Now… I'm not very good with making songs, but I have to try to do so anyway's. Oh! And if someone knows where I can find the actual names of the episodes of Hetalia- Axis Powers then could you please leave it in the review box. I just want to get rid of the 'Episode xx' thing.

Uhem… I, oath-keeper95, own jack-diddly-squat in the case of Hetalia- Axis Powers and the Hetalia craze Nyotalia. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Nyotalia- Axis Powers episode three

'Monica' will have its lyrics in **Bold.**

It was a few days after Italy's rep Daisy was captured by Germany's rep Monica…

"Ve~! Mrs. Monica, come listen, I wrote a song especially for you." Daisy said, holding a guitar by it's fretboard.

Monica looked at Daisy surprised. "Vat? Even though I'm your enemy? I suppose I should here it."

Daisy was delighted that Monica wanted to hear her song as she pulled up a stool, put the strap around her torso, and began to strum.

"**Monica, Monica, I know now Germany is a nice place.**

**Even though I'm your prisoner, you give me food.**

**And it doesn't suck like English food.**

**Sausages, with cheeses they've always tasted so good.**

**It'd be heaven for a dog, Ya that's Germany.**

**Tell me, how is it that you Germans are so rebust? **

**You're crushing me with intimidation. **

**My fragility causes me to openly weep out of fear.**

**Even your men terrify me.**

**Is it normal to drink a barrel of beer and then bust it on somebody's head?**

**Please don't come to my place in large mobs.**

**German tourists are scary."**

Somehow, I'm not even sure how it happened, Daisy was in a sealed box back at her house, and still singing. **"Even the girls that are from Germany are more rugged then Italian men. Yahoo!"**

"Welcome home Daisy." said Daisy's boss (at least I think that was her boss).

* * *

**Nyotalia- Axis Powers**

* * *

We open with Monica back at her house, wearing an apron over a dress shirt, finally having had gotten rid of Daisy, she had more… pressing things to deal with. She was occupied with making coo coo clocks to pay off some dept with France's rep Franciose.

"In my opinion, Franciose really lost this war, so why do I have to pay her back so much money?" Monica said, speaking to herself as a group of coo coo clocks began to chirp and one birdie looking quite a bit like Franciose herself. "Day after day, I am forced to make coo coo clocks, sell zem, and zen give all of ze money to Franciose. Grrrr. I feel as though I'm going crazy!" she thought to herself as she hammered away at her clocks. "Vell… It's not all too bad if you consider I'm rid of that blasted Italian." she said as Daisy walked into the room out of nowhere wearing a pink dress and a small burea. "It's the only thing about zese reparations that makes it bearable." Daisy somehow falling slow-motion like from the ceiling. "She certainly vas a strange representative. I utterly refuse to be her babysitter a minute longer." she said before she realized that she was indeed rid of Daisy and put a happy face (I think it's either happy or homicidal XD). "Ja. This time that I've been able to spend by mienself is supreme bliss."

"Ve~! Mrs. Monica, help me find a job. My family is extremely poor." Daisy said, permanently ruining Monica's happy thoughts, which in turn caused Monica to introduce her to the Troposphere. "YAAAAAAAA!"

"Don't come bothering me about a job ven I can't do anything besides work all day to pay that bitch Franciose back!" Monica said, intensely irritated and pounding the hell out of the clock she was currently working on.

Daisy stood outside Monica's window (I don't know, maybe Monica hit her so hard that she traveled the entire Earth in a matter of minutes). "Wait, please hear me out. We're worse off. Back home there's no place to work and no bread to eat. I don't care if the job pays next to nothing, I just need to work, even if I can get some money, even a little bit is much better than nothing. Please. You've got to have something that I can do."

Monica gave a sigh as she turned to the window. "Oh Daisy." she said before she walked to the door and allowed her 'guest' entry. "Zere is one job that I find mienself to busy to do, so consider yourself hired."

"Ve~! You really mean it? Yay!" Daisy said as she hugged Monica.

"Gyah! Get off of me! Ze job only pays nine hundred million marks* a day."

"VE~! Nine hundred million!" Daisy exclaimed, elated like no idiot has ever been before.

Monica looked at her new worker in surprise. _"Maybe I should tell her that nine hundred million marks is only about ten thousand lira*?"_

* * *

As time passed, World War II began.

Daisy was lying on the ground in her pajamas as she channel surfed. "I wonder were Monica went?" she said before she heard something on the television.

"… Our German troops are unstoppable. Their battering the frogish-stinkmen. At this rate, it's only a matter of time before Paris…" the T.V. narrator said.

"Wha? Ms. Monica is attacking Franciose again. Geez it's almost like she has a grudge against big sister." Daisy said before she ran into her room and quickly got changed into her military attire. "Mrs. Monica's done so much for me, and I know just the way to return the favor." she said before she burst out the door and ran to the scene where she saw the German army was, stopping a few feet after leaving the house realizing that she had forget to shut and lock the door. "Mrs. Monica would be upset if I left the house unguarded." she said as she returned to the front of the house, shut the door, locked it, and began on her way once more.

* * *

A few hours later near at the German base.

"Hee-hee-hee. If we keep this pace, then Franciose will be making me coo coo clocks before ze end of ze day." Monica said with a definite vibe of assurance in her voice before one of her soldiers ran into the tent sweating profusely.

"Mrs. Monica, ze Italian representative has decided to become allies vith Germany! Vat are ve supposed to do!?" the soldier exclaimed.

"Mrs. Monica!" Daisy said as she ran up to her friend to hug her, which failed due to Monica's adapted ability to tell when Daisy was going to hug her. "Ve~?"

Monica sighed and turned to Daisy. "Vat are you doing her Daisy?"

Hearing the question, Daisy donned a silly grin on her face. "I pledged my undying support to your cause. We'll be best fr-" she said before Monica decided it was time for Daisy to get acquainted with the Stratosp-. **"SLAM!"** something went at the same wall Monica tossed Daisy through and out of. Daisy looked in through the Daisy shaped hole. "Big sister's army kicked my ass and sent me back here."

"Go away from me, I don't need your help."

"Come on Mrs. Monica, you can be my friend can't you? We'll be an alliance. I've always been bossed around by someone since forever. You'll be my strong big sister. You can order me around and I'll disappoint you." Hearing this got Monica's attention. "When I'm near destruction, you can swoop in and save me. And if you ever need cannon fodder, then I'll be there to marginally follow the chain of command."

"Big sister, huh? That sounds… nice. Since I've never been a big sister zen I'll likely treat you badly, but someone has to take it." Monica said before she put her arm around Daisy and Daisy vice-versa and turning to the hole in the wall to look at the sunset. "This could work. Friends. Ve don't have to kiss now do ve?"

"Nope. Only if you want to."

In this way, the two representative's countries were in alliance. However… In the end…

* * *

"Mrs. Monica, thanks for the water. Now I could make pasta again." Daisy said holding a pot of pasta sticks.

"Stop vasting water." Monica said as the screen zooms out to show the two allies stranded in the middle of the desert. "I don't believe that anyone would believe me if I told zem you died making pasta out here."

Monica's headaches just kept getting worse.

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

A field of sakura blossoms flew through the air and around a young girl in a pink kimono with a flowery patterned sash. The girl turned around. "I am very preased to meet you." She said.

* * *

Hey everyone. Sorry that this chapter didn't match up with the original story like the previous chapters did, but I had so many ideas about this chapter that I just had to use them. I also wanted to have this story where Daisy constantly calls Monica 'big sister' like she does Franciose or Carmen (Spain's rep). Now to tell you about what the * was meant for. In many a text book, this star (*) is put next to vocabulary words that symbolize that at the end of the section will be its definition. So here they are.

Marks: The currency of Germany. 1000 marks is approximately $2.

Lira: The currency of Italy before it was changed to euros. 1000 liar is approximately $0.66.

I hope you liked this story and I do hope that you'll keep reviewing. Until next time, Asta-la-Pasta.


	4. Episode 4

It's me again. Boy is it good to be here today because, believe it or not, I had an epiphany. The sooner you finish your work, the sooner you get to goof off. I realized that while doing a chore that left me in intense tire. Anyways, I have pledged to myself that I'd add at least one chapter of this per day, and dad-gum-it I'm going to keep that pledge. Also, keep your eyes open for the hot spring scene because I think I really outdid myself on it.

I, oath-keeper95… well you know the rest.

* * *

Nyotalia- Axis Powers episode four.

A field of sakura blossoms flew through the air and around a young girl in a pink kimono with a flowery patterned sash. The girl turned around. "Konichi wa. My name is Honda Sakura. I enjoy sensing the mood and refraining from speaking." The Japan rep Sakura said.

"It's true." Monica said as she walked with Sakura into Monica's ballroom ( hey, Germans have as much a right to be ballerinas as anybody else). "Okay, so I've brought along someone who will be our new ally."

"You refer to the Itarian representative Mrs. Daisy correct?" Sakura said before she smiled and nodded. "If that's it then I agree. Arthough I am curious…" she said as she and Monica both turned their heads towards Daisy who was being hit on by a group of men and all with a goofy grin on her face at the time. "She isn't the obviously suspicious character over there is she?"

"I don't want to believe it mienself, but ja, that's her." Monica said.

"Improper." said Sakura's boss directing the comment to Daisy.

* * *

Back at Sakura's house, she, Monica, and Daisy were underneath Sakura's Kotatsu, Daisy asleep with Sakura's pet cat on her arm, Monica lying back, and Sakura signing the agreement that was called the Tripartite Pact. After Sakura finished, she placed one of the oranges that was on the table on top of Daisy's noggin. "I have signed the paper work but Daisy has appears to have farron asreep."

"Ja, that is kind of vat she does." Monica said as she sat up from her comfortable position and she pulled out a rolled up blueprint. "By ze vay, here is ze blueprints for ze u-boat's I told you about last time." she said as she rolled it out. "Do you think that you could construct something like this for me?"

Sakura looked at the blueprint carefully. "I think that it could be arranged."

"Vonderful." Monica said delighted to hear Sakura's answer before she realized the time was well passed midnight. "Vell… I guess I'll grab Daisy und be on my vay." she said as she picked up Daisy, causing the orange to fall of her head while she mumbling something about pizza.

Sakura watched Monica as she left the room, then returned her attention to the blueprints. "Hmmm, these measurements are to be to be produced by current technorogy, so maybe if I miniaturized it."

* * *

**Nyotalia- Axis Powers**

* * *

The following week.

"Now Sakura, about ze u-boats I asked you to make…" Monica said, turning to Sakura.

"Well, with current technorogy I was unable to make them as rarge as you wanted, however." Sakura held out a small, grayish-blue submarine. "We have succeeded in miniaturizing the design."

"No freaking vay!" Monica said, surprised at the mini-u-boat.

"I fact we have already produced a twelve different moders in a variety of colors and will release new additional colors for each season. We have even gone as far as to hire a popurar voice actress to promote it."

"Cool."

"And finally…" Sakura said with a bit of excitement in her voice as she pushed a button. The ground shook as a giant robot rose from absolutely nowhere. "This is its ultimate fighting form."

Monica looked in awe at the giant hunk of metal that stood before her. "This is vondeful Sakura!" she said as the crowd surrounding them got cold shivers looking at it.

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

Back at Sakura's house, she and Daisy were soaking in the outdoor hot spring there.

"Ve~! You're so lucky to have a hot spring in your own backyard Mrs. Sakura." Daisy said, pushing her chest onto the rock with her arms crossed on the stone ground.

Sakura blushed a little. "Th-Thank you for the com- comprement." she said nervously as she crossed her arms thoroughly in front of her.

"Ve~?" Daisy said confused as to why Sakura would be shy when it was only the two of them in there. "What's the matter Mrs. Sakura?" Daisy turned her body towards Sakura, causing Sakura to turn in the same direction and cover her eyes.

"I-I'm not used to having company in the hot springs, and besides that…" she started before she peaked through her hand at Daisy's breast. "Yours is so much bigger."

"Ve~?" Daisy said again before she thought of something and got a sly-cat like smile on her face. She walked to right behind Sakura who was back to having her head in the opposite direction right before she lunged forwards and grabbed Sakura's breast, causing Sakura to 'pep' out of surprise as Daisy gently massaged them.

"M-Mrs. Daisy! What are you doing!?"

"Easy, I'm massaging them silly. Big sister Carmen said that if someone massages your breast then they'll grow." Daisy said as she continued to massage them. "Besides, I heard there are guys that like small breast."

"B-but Mrs. Daisy, even if that's true, th-there's no way I could just ret a random person do that. A-And what if Mrs. Monica were to see us right now?" Sakura said completely flustered as she tried to escape from Daisy's grip, but failed to succeed.

Daisy grinned as she said, "Then I guess I'd have to massage her too."

"Achoo!" Monica sneezed as she waited in the living room of Sakura's house. "Either I'm catching a cold or somebody's talking about me."

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

Monica was walking down the street on her way to meet Sakura to go to the movies along with Daisy.

"_This Asian representative has gained quite a bit of respect und has even lead her country to becoming a superpower within quite a short time. It's hard to believe that Japan vas closed off from ze vorld only sixty years ago." _Monica thought before she and Daisy saw Sakura at the upcoming cross intersection. Daisy waved her hand, which caused Sakura to turn into a shrinking violet temporarily. _" She maybe a little bit naïve, but she's hardworking, honest, and know quite a number of vale recipes. Although I do vonder vy she's been avoiding Daisy lately." _

Sakura blushed. "C-Come on. T-The movie is starting soon." she said as she walked towards the theater.

"_Her name is Sakura Honda. She's quite a strange girl. However…"_ Monica thought before she turned her attention to Daisy. _"Comparing her to that one, that only follows me around all ze damn time…"_

Daisy gave Monica a goofy grin as she lightly laughed. "Pizza!"

"_She's definitely ze most normal of ze two."_

To be continued… maybe.

* * *

Sorry about this but I've decided to skip Daisy talking about the next episode for time related reasons. I hope you all enjoyed the little bit of fun I added in this episode. In reality, I really, really wanted to do that since I started the story. I'm more than willing to do more 'pervy things' if you tell me the idea and the episode to add it in. Warning: Please no sex though because it's hard to write up a story like that and keep my pledge at the same time. Please, oh please, oh please review after you've read this chapter. Until episode five, catch ya on the flipside.


	5. Episode 5

Hey, hey, hey, it's oath-keeper95. T.G.I.F. if you know what I mean. All I've been able to do is school, school, school. Okay my loyal readers. This is the fifth episode of Nyotalia- Axis Powers. For those of you who are just joining us, Nyotalia is a gender-swap craze of Hetalia- Axis Powers and Hetalia- World Series. I have taken the liberty to watch, recycle, and alter the story of the anime Hetalia- Axis powers to bring you these episodes in a day-to-day event and I swear that come hell or high water I'm going to at least see this to the end of Axis Powers.

I, oath-keeper95, have no ties in the product or busyness with Hetalia- Axis Powers or the Hetalia craze Nyotalia. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Nyotalia- Axis Powers episode five

It was a nice and bright sunny day on a beach (that the show doesn't clarify where the beach is but I thinkthat it's somewhere in the Tropics). Monica, who was wearing a sports bra, sat on a log watching the bags while Daisy wearing an adorable pink two-piece swimsuit while she went swimming before she realized a crab on the ocean floor and dunked herself to catch it. After a few seconds Daisy popped back up and after she gasped for air she said, "Ve~! I found another crab Mrs. Monica. Can I eat it?"

Monica looked up from the bags. "Ja, just don't get it stuck in your hair this time." she said as Sakura, wearing a one piece blue swimsuit with frills under Monica's military jacket began walking up to Monica carrying various fruits in her arms.

"Mrs. Monica look, I have found fresh fruit." she said as she was referring to her haul of three coconuts, three bananas, a pineapple, a tangerine, and what I believe to be two chestnuts. "I was surprised to find out how much food you could find if you rook."

Daisy, having heard and seen that fruit was around, ran over to her friends while wearing the crab as a hat. "Wow Mrs. Sakura, you're incredible. Now all we need is a watermelon and we could have a fruit salad."

Monica sighed. "Ja, but did it ever cross your mind vere ve are suppose to find a vatermalon in ze Tropics?"

Daisy paused for a minute, thinking over where in fact they would find one, before disregarding the thought as she zoomed back into the water. "Let's play a game of Marco-Polo Monica, Sakura. Okay, GO!" she said as she began swimming again but with her eyes closed and without the crab on her head anymore. "Marco!"

"Polo." Sakura and Monica said together, still on dry land not really participating in the game.

"It is nice to spend time rike this once in a whire." Sakura said about to continue until Daisy cut in.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Daisy said as she splashed here and there trying to soak her friends.

"Not yet." the dry duo said to their over excited friend.

Sakura continued, "Whole rife I've dreamed of wasting days away doing nothing on a on a beautifur isrand rike this."

Monica sighed in agreement as she turned her head to her right. "It's almost perfect." she said as Daisy spoke to herself (really to Monica and Sakura who weren't listening at the time).

The picture zooms out to a giant SOS sign with one of Daisy's favored white flags acting as a period as Sakura says, "Now if onry someone wourd come rescue us, things wourd be perfect."

* * *

**Nyotalia- Axis Powers**

Back at civilization a few days ago.

"Hey Mrs. Monica! I've finished my preparations to become your best ally ever!" Daisy said as she flung around a briefcase full of her preparations excitedly.

Monica turned to her. "Vell… After veeks of hearing about it I might as vell take a look."

Daisy put the briefcase on a nearby table, turned it to Monica, and opened it up to reveal… food? "Ta-da! First I got pizza dough, pizza sauce, wine, more pizza dough, fruit, and ingredients for pizza." she said proudly to Monica.

"How is this preparation for var!?" Monica said playing the straight-man.

"Don't sweat it. I also made stuff for the war." Daisy said as she 'Yahooed' back outside to get the other versions of her preparation. "I made one especially for you too."

Monica looked at the door surprised as she saw Daisy carry a huge bag full of who-knows-what. "For me too?"

"Mmm-Hmmm. I stayed up all night making them by hand." Daisy said as she reached into the bag.

"You mean zere hand made?" Monica said in a slightly happier tone than she usually had.

"Yep. But before I give it to you, you have to close your eyes and not peek until I tell you to." Daisy said playfully.

Monica nodded before she closed her eyes as Daisy took out her gift and placed it in Monica's hands. _"This shape… She couldn't have made for me a sword by hand could she?"_ Monica thought.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now." Daisy said to Monica, who in turn slowly opened her eyes to see a sheet of white cloth with the words 'I Surrender -Monica' on a large wooden stick. "Not only are they good for the war, but you can also use them with the boys you date."

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

A while after Daisy's gift made Monica pissed enough to turn a bull into a kitten and Daisy was on her way home. "Ve~. I wonder why Mrs. Monica didn't like my preparations?" she said before she got an idea. "I think I know what will cheer Mrs. Monica up." Daisy skipped home while she thought of how great her new preparations would be.

* * *

The following day.

"Mrs. Monica! Since you got so mad at me the other day, I finally figured something out that you're going to love." Daisy said again being way too energetic as she swung her suitcase around.

Monica turned to Daisy as Daisy put the suitcase on the table and undid the latch. "Finally. This better turn out to be something useful." she said as Daisy opened the suitcase.

"This time I added pasta."

"It's ze same!" Monica said irritated beyond belief as Daisy tilted her head down in disappointment. Monica walked over to her now depressed friend and began to poke her in the head. "Did you really think that you could vin a battle with carbohydrates? " Daisy nodded sadly. "Your military must have something that's useful for fighting other zen food."

"Well…" Daisy started as she closed the suitcase, turned it over, and opened it again as a man popped out of it (don't ask). "I do have Machiavelli."

Monica sighed before saying, "Sorry, but that guys a total pussy." Monica said straight forwards.

* * *

Now back to the current timeframe.

Monica was finishing drawing in the sand. "Vell, I think that will do it."

"Excerrent Mrs. Monica. This is your flow chart about the other five main characters correct?" Sakura said, impressed by Monica's drawings of the Ally's representatives with their names, a picture, and brief details on their character.

Amelia Jones: America's representative. She's tall, loud, and annoying (almost as much as Daisy). A complete tomboy in every aspect, she wears a bombers jacket no matter what else she's wearing. She likes hotdogs to the point that she'll eat them even when in the middle of a meeting. Always calls herself a heroin for some reason. Has such a strong like for Baseball, she has taken the liberty of carrying a bat wherever she goes.

Igiko Kirkland: England's representative. She's what one would call a Lolita. For some strange reason she prefers cosplay to her military's original attire. She is considered to be bi-polar and tends to get into fights with Franciose constantly. Occasionally talks to herself. Glasses.

Franciose Bonnefoy: The fashionista of the Allies. Whenever she goes to a meeting, she is always wearing something new. She is constantly fighting with Igiko. Also, it is unknown if true, but Daisy once told me that Franciose is bi-sexual.

Anya Braginskaya: Russia's representative. Always wears the same scarf around her neck where ever she goes. Very creepy. Usually talks about 'becoming one with mother Russia' and has strong emotions towards Chun-Yan. Carries around a shovel that she never lets out of her sight.

Wang Chun-Yan: China's representative. Usually seen in a qipao dress with her hair in two buns. For some reason, her sleeves are always longer than her actual arms. Likes pork buns and enjoys saying 'aru' at the end of most of her sentences. In reality she is likely the most mature out of the Allies.

"Hmmm." Sakura said as she scanned the pictures and profiles of them all. "It rearry is very detailed isn't it?"

"Isn't it?" Monica said proudly before she and Sakura turned around to get Daisy over there. "Hey Daisy."

"Fanito!" Daisy said as she stood before a giant pepperoni pizza sand castle with a piece picked up, giving it the effect of the cheese being gooey. "Pizza!"

"That's a Pepperoni pizza dish sand castle. It's a work of art." Sakura said in surprise.

"Ja, and it's making me very hungry." Monica said, also in surprise of Daisy's mad Sand-Sculpturing skills.

* * *

Later that day, night had rapidly descended on the trio who were currently surrounding a fire.

"Mrs. Monica," Sakura started as she turned to her. "I think that we need a team name."

Monica turned to Sakura confused. "Team name?"

"Hai." Sakura said as she then turned her focus to Daisy who was out like a light after eating the 'almost fruit salad'. Mrs. Daisy and I thought about it earrier. What do you think about 'Axis'?" she said as she returned her attention to Monica.

"'Axis'?" Monica replied.

"It mean we are arr connected together by an axis, and when we prevail, the worrd wirr turn on that new axis."

Monica was surprised at the amount of thought put into the name. "Abstract. I vas actually thinking 'Fire Death Team'."

Sakura shook her head. "No, it better to confuse with obtuse metaphor."

"If you say so." said Monica before she grinned as she thought about it. "In Germen you would have to say 'Een Axis'."

"Sound way badass." Sakura said with a glint in her eyes.

"In Italian that would be 'Un Asse'." Daisy said talking in her sleep as she dreamed of Japan, Germany, and Italy on one Earth while all the other nations circled around them on another. _"Ve~! Looky, looky. The Earth is literally revolving around us."_ Daisy thought as her dream-self danced happily.

The picture zooms out to see the beautiful scenery of the moon reflecting off the ocean. "Zen it's decided." Monica said as the end of the day came to a close.

* * *

The following morning.

The trio, now known as 'Axis' were sleeping in the sand. But little did they know they were not alone.

"I tell you girls I even smell like a heroin!"

"Well at least I don't need some sixteen year old brat to fight my battles you perverted-toad!"

"Careful now, I just had my hair done!"

"Quiet people! Sheesh aru."

* * *

Who can guess who these nut jobs are? You got it. The Beetles! No but seriously you'll have to wait till next time to find out. Sorry if you were looking for something like in chapter four, but if someone has an ideas that I like then I'll make the alterations immediately. Just leave your idea as a review and the episode it would go in I'll try to do it and even if you don't have an idea, it's always nice to read the comments of my fans. I hope you all have a good weekend and I'll get episode six up and possibly chapter seven up tomorrow. But until then, here's a picture of Canada looking up himself on Google. Or at least I'd like to say that, but the stupid URL didn't work. Sorry. Still, I hope to see you real soon.


	6. Episode 6

Hey there everybody, it's time for the Muppet Show!

… What? None of you thought that was funny. Meanies. I'm oath-keeper95 and I'll be guiding you through the gender confusing that is Nyotalia- Axis Powers. I first started this fanfiction about three days ago, and it's gotten over 100 views in the traffic stats and that's in North America alone. And I said views not reviews. (I wish I got 100 reviews.) Any who, You are probably growing impatient with my rambling so I'll make this short.

I own nothing.

Enjoy.

* * *

Nyotalia- Axis Powers episode six

Night had fallen upon the tropical island as Monica, Sakura, and Daisy were in front of the roaring flames. A small concerto was being played to sooth the give an atmosphere to the night.

However, not all was as peaceful as it first appeared, as not far away from them laid their foes. "This is incredible." said a young female voice that had a British accent.

"Man this is so rad. We found the Axis countries." a peppy brunette of an American said quietly but at the same time loudly.

"But why do they look all serious and sad?" the silver haired Russian pondered.

"Wait? What is so incredible aru?" asked the curious Chinese girl.

"Igiko, your totally on my foot." the American said directing her comment to the British girl.

"Ugh. A mosquito just bit me." complained the French blond who in my opinion needed to get out more if a little mosquito bothers her.

* * *

Nyotalia- Axis Powers!

* * *

Back a few months ago when Monica went to visit her friend Sophie who just happened to be Austria's rep. "Are you daft Monica? I mean seriously, I understand ze little Asian girl, but why would you form an alliance with ze Italian rep?" Sophie complained to Monica since she knew from experience how troublesome Daisy was (refer to chibitalia).

Monica tilted her head and shielded her eyes from Sophie's irritated stare. "Vell… I had various reasons to do it. You know, ze more alliances ze better und all that."

"Whatever! You know how much of a wuss she is, she's probably mass producing white flag as we speak."

* * *

"Achoo!" Daisy sneezed during the middle of one of the Italians factory inspections.

"Mrs. Vargas, you haven't caught a cold have you?" one of the workers said.

"No worries. But we better finish this project soon. Boy will big sister Monica be surprised when she sees the new preparations I've made for the war." Daisy said before she began day dreaming of Monica praising her, getting a goofy smile all the while.

* * *

Back at Sophie's.

"Now I shall show you my total disgust and anger at you through ze piano." Sophie said as one of her employees brought out a Grand Piano.

Monica sighed in annoyance. "Okay go ahead." and immediately then, Sophie began to play a little yet furious song to vent her stress.

As Sophie finished, she stood and turned to her guest. "I assume you get ze point."

Monica thought for a second. "So you're basically saying you express anger through Chopin?"

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

Back to current events on the island, Monica and Sakura were roasting marshmallows they found in Daisy's bag. Sakura, who's marshmallow had become a light golden brown, had moved her marshmallow onto a pair of biscuits and took a small chomp out of it with a satisfied look on her face. "Mmmm. I wourd never had imagined that a simple biscuit with marshmallow in between wourd be this derectabre."

"The inside is so squishy while the outside is still so crunchy! That's the best part no?" Daisy said as she jumped up directly at the mention of the S'mores.

Monica, who along with Sakura had gotten used to Daisy jumping awake like that, nodded in agreement as she said, "Ja. It is pretty good isn't it?"

* * *

Meanwhile about twenty yards away.

"Hey! S'mores are suppose to have chocolate in it!" the peppy brunette Amelia said irritated, waking up the rest of the group. "Let's teach them a lesson!" she said, making Igiko wonder what the heck Amelia was talking about while Anya, Franciose, and Chun-Yan just said simultaneously, 'a lesson?' Amelia turned around and walked to the fire pit. "That's right! We can have a campfire to!" she said as she first placed on the bulk, followed by the kittling, struck a match and lit the fire.

* * *

Five minutes later…

They all got set up. Marshmallows, Check. Gram crackers, Check. Chocolate, Check.

"Bring on the fire, bring on the hell,

Set everything ablaze so that no trace remains."

Unnecessarily creepy male voice singing to unnecessarily creepy music coming from no discernible direction that makes you want your mommy, Check.

"Bring on the fire-"

"I feel like we're summoning the devil!" Amelia exclaimed in fear.

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

Back awhile after the previous flashback.

"_Due to our countries merger, Sophie is stuck living at my house. And now I have no desire to ever go home, and we're not even married."_ Monica thought as Sophie trudged up to her.

"Hey don't just throw your underwear on ze ground after you've only used it once! If Franz Joseph ze first saw this, he'd die in a furry at you unadulterated wastefulness!" Sophie complained while she held up a pair of Monica's teddy-bear panties.

Monica snatched them from Sophie's hand. "Va- Vat are you doing bringing that out into public like this you freaking idiot." Monica said extremely embarrassed which, if my understanding of Monica is correct, is an extremely rare occurrence. "Zey vere dirty from today's military training and why ze hell were you going into mien room Sophie?!"

"Ze soap in ze guest bathroom smelled like old feet so I wanted to use yours." Sophie said looking at Monica like it was obvious.

"That's ze stupidest excuse I've ever heard!"

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

Now and finally back to the current event.

Yep… they're still sitting around the fire, and everything was at peace as Daisy returned to sleep and Monica and Sakura watched the fire peacefully. "I wonder how Mrs. Sophie is doing right now." Sakura wondered out loud.

Hearing Sakura, Daisy jumped up again. "Then why don't you ask her? She's been there the whole time." Hearing Daisy say this, Sakura and Monica turned around to see that, in fact, the Austrian rep was indeed where Daisy indicated, thus explaining why there was such a peaceful tune in the air.

"HOW ZE HELL DIDN'T I SEE HER?!" exclaimed Monica for even though she was the sharpest of the Axis, she was no match for Daisy's ability to point out the obvious. And now we know where all the music was coming from down here, but…

* * *

"When the fire burns the trees to ash,

You best beware of the fiery slash."

The creepy voice continued, as it creped the hell out of the Allies. But whose voice is it? "Oh, that'd be me." said a handsome young man that looked no older then Sophie. Who is he you ask? He's none other than Hungary's rep Daniel Hedervary. "Nice to final have an introduction since somebody, I'm not giving names, cut out the Chibitalia episodes from the story.

'Hey, I'm running against the clock here Danny-boy so consider yourself lucky to even be in the story at all.'

Continued Next Time…

* * *

Hey everybody, sorry for the fourth wall breakage there, I just really wanted to introduce Daniel in this episode since I actually plan on having make a comeback in a few episodes later on. And the panty thing… well in the original Austria held up Germany's boxers so I thought it'd be cute to see Monica blush for once in her life. Again I beg of you to leave a reply for my story and I finally learned what the word 'enable' means so now I guaranty that you can review it even if you don't have an account. I'll have number seven up tomorrow for sure, but until then, see ya later, alligators.


	7. Episode 7

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the seventh episode of Nyotalia- Axis powers. I am oath-keeper95, the stories author, and might I say… HELL YEAH! 119 viewers in America alone and 161 views in total! That's got me so pumped when I saw it that I almost shrieked in joy. There is only one thing that brings me back to reality… the thought of the hell that awaits me as I type Franciose's (Frances rep) lines. I mean I can't understand what she's saying half the time.

'Sigh' Well no matter, I, oath-keeper95, have no ties to Hetalia- Axis Powers or the craze Nyotalia.

Enjoy.

* * *

Nyotalia- Axis Powers episode seven

Welcome to the 'Hall of Allies', tm Amelia Jones, where the Allied countries of World War II met each day. "My fellow Allies, we must not allow the Axis to terrorize us." Amelia said as she was standing in front of a chalkboard. "Now is the time when we, the Allies, save the rest of the world. Let's fight together for the American way, and show this 'Axis of Evil' how serious we are." she said before she slammed her palm onto the chalkboard where three pictures were drawn. One of Monica, one of Sakura, and one of Daisy. " I say we take the Italian rep down first because she can't drive and gets drunk off tomato juice."

* * *

Nyotalia- Axis Powers!

* * *

"Frakes ofer fyu-guys. 'Gulp' If's time for my stafefy, 'Gulp', fo uf fo frake down, 'Gulp', foes Afifs guys onfc and fo all." Amelia said as she was scarfing down hotdog after hotdog while speaking. Here's what the translation from Amelianese to human is, "O.K. brakes over you guy's. 'Gulp' It's time for my strategy, 'Gulp', for us to take down, 'Gulp', those Axis guys once and for all."

"I can't understand a blymming thing you're saying!" Igiko said unfortunately not able to break the fourth wall. "If you could only stop for a minute and tell us your plan."

Amelia stopped eating them for a moment. "Well I guess my vocabulary is a bit stifling for you to understand, so I'll stop eating this absurd amount of franks in order to dumb it down for you." Amelia said, before she grabbed her diet cola and continued. "Axis, 'Slurp', Bad guys. 'Slurp' Allies, 'Slurp', Good guys." she said as she finished her drink before continuing without any form of digestible material in her mouth, "And the heroin is me."

"Oh shut it!" Igiko said straight-manning*.

* * *

Now to the Axis.

Monica stood outside of her house for Daisy. _"Odd. Daisy said she wanted to introduce me to someone now, but she isn't here yet."_ Monica thought to herself.

"Ve~! Mrs. Monica, there you are." Daisy said as she ran to Monica while she held the hand of a girl who was wearing the same military clothes as Daisy but wore a headband. "Okay now Mrs. Monica, I'd like to introduce you to my big sister Katarina. Isn't she pretty?"

"Monica, it's a pleasure." Monica said in her original unmotivated way.

" Hey Mrs. Monica, did you know that were actually both representatives of Italy?" Daisy said with a goofy grin.

Monica became interested. "Vat. Two representatives?" she looked at the two of them with surprise, which caused Katarina to blush a little. _"I've heard rumors that sometimes ven a country is separated that it causes ze rep to split into as many pieces, but never in mien lifetime did I ever think I'd see ze real thing."_

Daisy's smile got slightly larger. "Yep. I'm the Northern part of the country and she's the Southern part. But since they've always been govern separately, she had to spend more time with our big sister Carmen (Spain's rep) so she's become a bit of a jerk." Daisy said before she turned her attention to her sister. "Why don't you say 'hi' to my friend?"

Katarina, snapping out of it after she heard her sister speak, nodded to her sister, took a deep breath, and said, "Don't you have some stupid new weapon to make or something you rotten potato eater?" Katarina said, surprising Monica and Daisy.

"Oh it's hug time." Daisy said as she hugged her sister tightly who in turn struggled greatly.

"Let go of me Daisy! I don't need any of your hug stupid therapy!" Katarina exclaimed.

Flashes to Monica who watches the squall from a safe distance. "I will never understand Catholics."

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

Later that day.

"Alright Mrs. 'I'm So Good With Automobiles', what did you do to my sister to turn her head around so bad?" Katarina demanded to Monica who was busy moving rations to the mess-hall.

"Hmmm? Come again."

"Don't play dumb with me, that's my sister's job, and I know you have some sinister and likely perverted plan for her, and sure you're people may be super studly, but that doesn't give you the right to even come near my beloved sister, crowl-breath." Katarina said insulting Monica the whole way through.

Monica looked at Katarina confused. "Vat? Vat in ze vorld are you-"

"Don't bother because I'm here to say that if you lay a single hand on-"

"Finally here!" said Franciose who pops out of a nearby manhole and interrupts Katarina who previously interrupted Monica. "Now I can continue my plan to spy on Monica and she'll never be the wiser."

Katarina turned around slowly to see where the voice was coming from to see- huh? Where'd Katarina go?

"NYGHA! It's Franciose! Don't just stand there, SAVE ME!" Katarina cried out as she hid under the back of Monica's military jacket.

"Ah crap! I've only been here a minute and I've already been discovered!" Franciose exclaimed as she got out of the manhole when she could have escaped down it (leave it to the French to act almost as dumb as Italians).

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

Later that day… again.

Monica was busy reading a book from the simulations section of her militaries library titled 'How to Get Along with Italians: Sisters Edition' as Katarina jump up to approximately two yards away from Monica. "Hey there Inga Abel*, I've got a little surprise for you!"

Monica turned her attention away from the book to Katarina really unmotivated. "Vonderful, let me guess, another Jew?"

"I've had my engineers work day after day to prepare a secret weapon for covert humiliation that your useless against its powers." Katarina gave Monica the stink-eye as she spoke before she pulled something out of her pocket. It's a bird, it's a plane, it's… "Mustache." she said before she began giggling uncontrollably at the sight of Monica with a gigantic mustache on her face. "Bwah-Ha-Ha-Ha! Look at you looking so stupid with your big bushy mustache like some hipster at an outdoor party." (I do not understand these Italian idioms at all.)

"Um… You do know it looks more like you have ze mustache from vere I stand." Monica bluntly pointed out.

Katarina was shocked at Monica's point. "Wah! Turn your head! No, don't look! I'm so ugly!"

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

"Wah! No fair!" cried Katarina to Daisy later that day. "My secret weapon backfired on me in front of my enemy! I quit! Wah!"

Daisy was always sad to see her big sister in a brink of tears, and like always, she decided to cheer her up. "Now now big sister, Mrs. Monica doesn't care what you look like with the mustache. Trust me when I say that she's really a nice person. I mean, she's super tall so she can reach the top shelf, and she certainly knows how to keep things organized. Plus she's strong, and she's pretty, and she's whiter than anybody, and that has to count for something in this day and age, right? And that especially counts for when you're trying to keep liquor stores out of your neighborhood, am I right? Also, German's sound real funny, and laughing is good for the heart."

Katarina stopped sobbing after Daisy finished her long list of great things about Monica. "Oh sis. Just once…"

Daisy was happy to hear her sister not crying and responded happily. "Yes, what is it?"

Katarina looked down shyly before she returned her gaze to Daisy. "Just once… could you say nice things about me like that?" Hearing Katarina's heavy request, Daisy shrunk back as she tried thinking of nice things she could say about her sister, but she came up with nothing. Katarina's eyes flooded again as she ran at full speed away. "DAMN THAT ROTTEN PATATOE-EATING BITCH!" she exclaimed as she ran.

"Huh? Where are you going Katarina?" Daisy said obliviously.

* * *

Next time on DBZ… I mean Nyotalia- Axis Powers.

"BRRRIIIIIIIING! BRRRIIIIIIIING!" went the phone.

* * *

Finally done with the hell of an episode. Explanation… the number seven. This is the seventh chapter of the story and also is the biggest hell of my life. Okay that's a little too much, I actually just had some trouble deciding how to introduce Katarina before I decided that I could have her be in… 'uhem'… 'as much as one sister can love another' love, but not really, with Daisy and sees Monica as a romantic rival. I feel like I don't hate Romano anymore now that I've gotten this chapter done with. Finally, if you haven't enjoyed the story so far, then tell me, I mean ya I'm following the script mostly, but I'm still having some variations. So all you have to do is leave your idea and episode in the review and I'll see what I can do. Until number eight, ciao.


	8. Episode 8

Hey everyone who is either reading, reviewing, or browsing the story Nyotalia- Axis Powers. It's I, oath-keeper95, and I'm here to lay down the eighth episode for you all. Please leave a review telling me if I succeeded, failed, any ideas for the story, what episode to add it, etc. after your done. I hope you all have a good time reading it.

I, oath-keeper95, don't own any rights to Hetalia- Axis Powers or the craze Nyotalia.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Nyotalia- Axis Powers episode eight

One day at Monica's house…

"BRRRIIIIIIIING! BRRRIIIIIIIING!" went the phone as Monica was busy at work.

* * *

Nyotalia- Axis Powers

* * *

Curious to who'd be calling her at such a time, Monica decided to rather than let it ring answer it. "Save me Monica. A stranger told me that she'd treat me to a tasty dinner, so I went along with her for the pizza, but it ended up being Amelia the whole time!" Monica sighed at the voice of her ally and friend Daisy doing something completely like her that it's not even funny.

* * *

Now to the Allies… and Daisy.

Amelia walks in carrying Daisy by her coats collar. "You Igiko! I totally caught Daisy from the Axis."

"Nicely done." Igiko congratulated before she and Amelia tied Daisy to a chair with some rope Anya conveniently had laying around. "Let's see how much information we can get out of her if we beat her violently."

Anya heard Igiko say this and opened her coat to reveal a multitude of torture devices. "I second that."

Daisy, having had seen the cache of weapons began to flip out. "Wah! Alright I'll tell you everything! There was the one time when Sakura and I were in the middle of thinking about the name for our team, and…"

* * *

Two hours later.

Daisy continued, "-and then there was the time that I acted like I was the 'Box of Tomatoes' Fairy in order to-"

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Igiko exclaimed, tired of hearing how Daisy was the one who broke the cookie jar, the one who at the last slice of pepperoni pizza, among other things.

Amelia looked at Igiko for a moment. "Maybe we should put her to work." Amelia said before a loud crash was heard from the kitchen.

"Whoopsy, sorry to bother you but do you happen to have any tape." Daisy said as she carried out what was left of the plate she was cleaning.

Amelia grabbed hold of Daisy's collar again and carried her to Igiko who at the time was opening a letter from Monica. "Alright, so what do we do with her now yo?"

" I wrote a letter to Monica and this is what she said." Igiko answered before she began reading the letter. "Please prepare her good food, a warm bed, and foot/soccer ball. Also, she'll die if she accidently learns French, so be careful."

* * *

Two hours later, back at Monica's house. A package had arrived that had the work 'FUCK' all in capital letters.

"They said they were sending me back because I was too much work for them." Daisy cried from inside the box.

"I see their point." Monica said, silently relieved that they sent Daisy back instead of killing her.

* * *

The following day.

"BRRRIIIIIIIING! BRRRIIIIIIIING!" went the phone.

Monica, again, decided to pick it up. "Mrs. Monica! There was this cute guy that hit on me nut then it turned out to be Franciose in disguise." Daisy cried over the phone.

* * *

Again to the Allies… and Daisy… again.

Franciose walks in carrying Daisy by her coats collar. "Ho-ho-ho. Guess who just plucked herself a little Daisy?"

"What?" Igiko and Amelia said simultaneously in despair at their version of Italian hell as Franciose placed Daisy in a small doghouse that Anya again had conveniently laying around.

"Seriously Franciose, this chick is a pain. All we gotta do is chuck her in jail and we'll be down with her." Amelia said as she leaned against the doghouse while Daisy barked like a little puppy-dog.

Igiko sighed at this. "Alright I'll feed her then." Igiko said as she placed a bowl of scones for Daisy to enjoy.

"Thank you." Daisy said before taking a bite of the overly stale… cookie thingy? "Wah! This taste awful. Never before has my taste buds tasted anything so bland and disgusting in my life."

Hearing Daisy say this Igiko curled up into a ball of depression. "Do you really think my foods that bland?"

"The worst! Even Monica's mushy potatoes taste better than these fossils!" Daisy complained.

"Dude, you're not helping any." Amelia said with her mouth full of hotdog meat.

Again… daisy was returned via airmail, and the next day…

* * *

"BRRRIIIIIIIING!" went the phone before Monica rapidly picked it up.

"Mrs. Monica, I'm in North Africa right now and the button to my blouse popped off, and to top it off, Igiko is here!" Daisy once again cried over the phone causing Monica to grunt.

* * *

Now in scenic North Africa (finally a change in scenery).

"Look here everyone," Igiko started as she walked with a frightened Daisy cowering behind a tied up and pissed off Monica. "I've captured Germany's representative by using the Italian as bait."

"I should have seen this coming." Monica mumbled to herself as Amelia and Franciose praised Igiko on her success.

"Now you will tell us everything that you know or else." Franciose said in a rather creepy manner with a perverted smile on her face.

"Sure, I'll do that ven you kiss mein ass vile doing ze conga line!" Monica exclaimed to her advisories, which lead to them for some reason pointing their guns at Daisy.

"WHA!? Why are you pointing a gun at me when I already told you everything I know which is basically everything I know! Please don't kill me, PLEASE!" Daisy cried.

Back at Monica. "Do your verst! Compared to my everyday life your torture would be like bites from a mosquito!" she said angrily, leading them to clock their ammunition for preparation on the Italian rep.

Back to Daisy who is now shaking like a leaf. "Yeah, she's kind of a sadist; in fact she's an immense super kind of sadist with plenty of hardcore books and DVDs. You can't imagine what I've seen living with her. There was even a video with dogs in it where the dogs were doing it with people. Up until recently her government's endorsed bestiality with all of its soldiers!" she cried as Monica tried to catch her breath.

* * *

To the English jail.

Monica and Daisy were sitting in a dark cell together. "I hate you so much." Monica said, refusing to look at Daisy.

The following day at Sakura's house.

* * *

"BRRRIIIIIIIING! BRRRIIIIIIIING!" went the phone.

Sakura, who had just finished her work for the day decided to answer the phone. "Hai. Sakura Hondo speaking."

"Mrs. Sakura! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help meeeeeeeee!" Daisy cried over the phone.

Sakura just smiled. "Maybe next time."

* * *

To be continued next episode…

Well there you have it. Episode Eight is currently up and on the sight. I thank you all for your patients and I hope that you all liked it. Please leave your review and note that in a few episodes I'll be having a contest that will basically decide how I'll take one of the later episodes. I'll tally up the reviews and then I'll do it based on the amount for each.

So until tomorrow, Sayonara.


	9. Episode 9

Joyful greetings and happy Tuesday all. I'm your navigator oath-keeper95, it truly is a pleasure to have you reading my story. Again… this is the ninth episode in Nyotalia- Axis Powers people, be more pumped! The number 9 in ancient civilization is the 'Holy Trinity' after all. After going through my emails I noticed how few review I had not only for this story, but for the others too (get the hint).

Anyways, your all probably wondering, 'Hmmm. I wonder what the contest oath-keeper95 mentioned in episode eight was about?' Well… to be honest… any of you remember how in the original anime Great Roman Empire saved the Axis from being beaten by the Allies… twice. I was thinking whether I should keep it with a swarm of girls around Aliosa the Powerful or if I should replace it as something else, so I'm having a contest to see what the audience would want to see. Just leave a review for your answer and if you want me to change it, than what to. I will personally tally up the votes and give you the results in the epilog of the episode before.

I hope you all like episode nine, since I don't own any rights to Hetalia- Axis Powers or Nyotalia.

Let the games commence!

* * *

Nyotalia- Axis Powers episode nine

Welcome to the Allies home base, where the Allies forge their plans to overthrow the Axis.

Amelia, like always, was the first to speak in the meeting. "Alright, so I totally thought of an awesome attack plan that I've named attack plan Alpha, y'know like Alpha-Dog." She gave a brief bark after saying this before she returned to the topic. "I think this plan will utilize all of our strengths in the best way possible." Amelia raises her hand to shoulder length as she pointed with her index finger extended. "First, Igiko's troops will go in suicidal, It's your charge of the light brigade routine." Igiko looked at Amelia in a worried way about how Amelia's plan would likely kill her off. "Then Franciose's army gives up without a struggle." This time it was Franciose who looked at her. "And for Anya, just keep sending us your cannon fodder. That way their guns won't be pointed at me."

Anya turned to Amelia and gave her a questionable glance as she raised her hand. "Hold on, question. What are you going to be doing Amelia?"

Amelia, now with a chalkboard that had everyone but Chun-Yan's and Amelia's name with the words 'Back me up' after each of them behind her, just smirked. "That is a very good question. I'll be doing what I always do best, and that means…" Drum-roll please. "I'm the heroin!"

* * *

Nyotalia- Axis Powers!

* * *

Back at where we were before the title popped up out of nowhere like it always does. The three reps Igiko, Franciose, and Anya were all giving Amelia the stink eye.

Igiko was first to speak. "No thanks. I'll not be part of another of your half baked schemes." she said as she pointed down with her thumb.

Amelia looked at Igiko surprised. "Huh? Are you still hung up about that whole Revolutionary thing?" Amelia said as Igiko just drank some here earlier brewed tea.

Igiko put her tea down. "Since your illiterate and not our leader, mostly my mind wonders why you're speaking. Like how I recall how my country burnt your capital to the ground in 1814." Amelia gave a grunt of lose as Igiko continued but with her body turned from Amelia. "I also wonder if you have any brains at all or if it's all just stuck in your boobs?"

Amelia was shocked that Igiko would go that low. "Since were being honest, those pastries from the other day tasted like petrified couch stuffing you flat-chested shrimp." Amelia said before Igiko pounced at her and began pulling on her hair.

"You stupid little bitch! The recipe I used for those scones was handed down from my own mummzy!" Igiko said as Amelia tried to push her off.

That is how meeting of the Allies always begins.

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

Back to where we were before the break. Amelia and Igiko were still rolling on the floor fighting as Franciose decided to break them up. "Excuse me, but when you're both done relieving sexual tensions for one another then we still have a meeting to finish."

The two bickering reps stopped fighting. "That's weird, the frog actually made a rational point." Igiko said as she and Amelia picked themselves up from where they had their squal.

Amelia looked down in disappointment. "I'm sorry guys. That was totally childish and it got way out of hand."

"That's no fair! I'm supposed to be the mature one here!" Igiko complained.

Franciose sighed. "Seriously you two, there is more important things to worry about then settling our war plans."

Amelia looked up from her disappointment at Franciose curiously. "Huh? What can be more important than preparing to fight those Axis guys?"

"Why isn't it obvious?" Franciose responded before she pointed in the same direction that Amelia and Igiko were standing. "We have to decide on some fabulous new military clothes to replace your militaries old rags." she said, referring to Amelia's bombers jacket, cropped tee, and shorts and Igiko's regular military attire.

The two reps looked at Franciose carefully, as she wore her militaries latest fashion which comprised of a long blue skirt (for girls), a long-sleeved blue shirt, and a… light blue cape? "This is war! Why are you wearing a cape!?"

"What cape? This is a cloak."

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

Again… back at the scene before the break. "Pipe down froggy! Your one to talk when your country once surrendered to a Girl Scout troop on holiday!" Igiko exclaimed to her colorful arch-rival.

"That was years ago!" Franciose retorted as Chun-Yan walks in.

"Zhè shì shénme? Oh great, the western representatives are fighting again over nothing aru." Chun-Yan said as she walked over to the three bickering reps. "Why can't you dominate your people with a totalitarian government, really aru?" She walked past them and began to write on the chalkboard. "I think we should be more worried about who gets who's land after the war is over." She put the chalk down and stood to the side to reveal a drawing of Japan, Italy, and Germany with the word 'China' written in big yellow letters. "You see, Chun-Yan will take all, you can go home now aru."

"I don't think so! What backwards right lets you take all the land for yourself?!" Igiko straight-manned.

Chun-Yan smiled at Igiko. "Is it not obvious? It because I am oldest aru." she said before she was given a light karate chop from Amelia.

"This is worse than trying to manage a group of Italians." Franciose said.

* * *

"ACHOOO!" Daisy sneezed.

Sakura looked at her friend, who came over for a sleepover, worried. "Mrs. Daisy, you didn't happen to catch a cord whire you were in the hot spring?"

"No way Mrs. Sakura. Let's just enjoy ourselves for the night." Daisy said as she raised her arm.

Sakura sighed. _"I am grad to know that Mrs. Daisy is hearthy."_ she thought to herself before she let out a little squeal from the feeling of somebody grabbing her breast.

"Ve~! I see that they still haven't grown very much." Daisy said as she fondled Sakura's breast with a cat-like smile on her face. "Guess I'd better give them another massage." she whispered into Sakura's ear.

Sakura again tried to escape, but failed. "Mrs. Daisy! Prease stop! It's embarrassing!" she pleaded with weak breath to Daisy.

Daisy responded with a sharper cat-smile. "I'll stop when I know for certain that your boobs got bigger." she said as she continued and we got back to the original story.

* * *

"Just a minute everybody… I think that we should all just sit down and rework the plan." Franciose suggested to her colleges.

Igiko sighed. "I hate it when I say this but the frog's right."

"And she smells aru." Chun-Yan added.

"Wait… you mean you guys don't like my plan?" Amelia asked.

Igiko turned her attention to Amelia. "It's more you personally." she said as she stood and walked towards the chalkboard and began drawing. "Here's how I see it." As she finished her drawing, she took a step to the side to reveal a picture of Monica, Daisy, and Sakura with the names Igiko and Franciose under Monica and Daisy and Anya and Chuy-Yan under Sakura. "If we divide them based on geography, then we get this."

""But what about me, huh?" Amelia asked as she noticed her name wasn't on the board.

Igiko sighed again. "Fine, then you take on Sakura's country, that way you'll at least be staying out of Europe."

Amelia did a fist pump. "Sweet! Now to find out where ol' Japan is." she said as she rolled out a map of the U.S.A. and scanned it thoroughly. "Ummm? It's not on the map."

Hearing Amelia say this, the rest of the Allies did only what was instinctual. "Typical American." They all said simutaniously with Chun-Yan adding an extra 'aru' at the end.

* * *

Later that day.

"Hey Anya, you certainly smiled a lot during that meeting even though it was just yelling. How do you stay so calm?" Franciose asked Anya who mere seconds ago was about to head home.

Anya turned to Franciose and gave her a smile. "That? It's easy, I just like to listen to all the loud noises you make together." she said as she turned her head. "I was raised very different. My home is always very large and very cold and people hate each other quietly." Anya turned her head back to Franciose. "So noisy foolishness is fun to me. But I guess it mainly has to do with my best friend growing up being a yak."

Franciose looked down and smiled as she remembered how much Anya had been through. "That's right, your emotions were buried by soul crushing weather and a totalitarian state."

Anya had her back to Franciose and continued talking. "True, but soon I might probably get to say goodbye to everyone." Hearing this made Franciose gasp in shock, before Anya continued to say, "It make me pleasure-smile to think of how they'll all be destroyed by Mother Russia's overwhelming power." Hearing this gave Franciose Goosebumps since, she knows about Russia's history, she knows that it's actually possible for her to do that.

To be continued… If Anya doesn't end up killing the rest of the cast first.

* * *

How was it? Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. For those of you wondering 'why was Daisy having a sleepover at Sakura's place at ten o'clock in the morning?', it was ten in the morning in America, but around 9 at night in Japan.

I hope that you all remember to place your vote for the story, because if you don't then I'll have to have SneakyDorcas tell me which to do and warning… it won't be pleasant if he gets to do it. Just wait a bit and I'll get episode ten up right as rain.

I hope you all have a good day, and Th- Th- Th- That's all Folks!


	10. Episode 10

I can't believe it! Over 200 views in America alone. I'd like to thank the Hetalia fan base for supporting me throughout my story. There is one depressing thing though… NOBODIES ENTERED THEIR VOTE YET! I was serious when I said that SneakyDorcas would decide how I take on episode 18, that only leaves eight episodes until I end up having to, likely, put a swarm of mongoose on a boat headed to never land. Please don't let that happen, you can help by giving me an idea for the boat scene. If you want it to stay girls, then say so. Guys? Sure, why not? Anything is better than mongeese.

Whew… Now that my daily pleading is over, I, oath-keeper95, own no rights to Hetalia- Axis Powers or the craze Nyotalia.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Nyotalia- Axis Powers episode 10

We start at scenic Franciose's house.

"What's that?" Franciose asked as she looked at her maid curiously. "I wasn't invited to the after meeting party you say."

* * *

Nyotalia- Axis Powers!

* * *

"Oui madam, from what I've gathered they seem to have had a pretty good time. Rumor has it nobody wanted you there." the maid said to Franciose, who then fell dramatically to the ground onto her knees somehow catching herself while biting into her handkerchief (man are the French good multitaskers or what).

She wept in sorrow as she imagined how much fun they must have had. "They had a pretty good time without me. How unfair, although I can understand why. But still, just because I am the most gorgeous representative of the Allies they can't just leave me out of the fun."

* * *

At the Allies home base.

"_They think they're so much better than me, don't they know who I am? I am known round the world as the representative of France. If I put my mind to it, I could be very strong!"_ Franciose thought in a fit of paranoia before having a flashback to how she wiped the floor with Igiko back between 1337 and 1453 (The Hundred Year War, also… I'm not doing the break for the flashback). "You all remember how strong France was during the Hundred Year War, right?" she said in an attempt to break the fourth wall.

Then during 1412-1431 (Joan of Ark).

"Hey look at this every one, the frog needs a kids help to fight. What a pathetic loser." FB (FlashBack) Igiko said referring to the young man who at the time was enrolled in the French army.

Hearing Igiko say this, the young boy turned to Franciose. "What do they mean by loser?"

Franciose laughed sheepishly. "Nothing. Nothing at all. The tea lover over there just took halve of France is all, because god was likely to busy. You see, I even have god on my side most of the time."

Then during 1803- 1815 (The Napoleonic Wars).

The small revolutionary (I assume you all know who I mean) led his men into battle. "There is nothing impossible, now charge." he said before his men got comically swallowed by a conveniently placed 'hole where you need it', now in crimson, goldenrod, and turquoise.

"Bravo! Those bloody fools fell for my trap. That 'hole where you need it' was a wise purchase." Igiko said as she clenched the recipe.

"I have had enough. Please kill me." The revolutionary said as he returned his hat to the French government.

Back to Franciose. "This is terrible I knew that that trap was their the whole time." She said with my bullshit-o-meter peaking. "I'm certain god was just gassy, or something, but that's beside the point. The French army is stronger than any one, you'll see."

(It comes to my attention that France and Britain really hate each other, I mean this is a list of just a few of the wars between them:

Breton War (1076-1077)

Vexin War (1087)

Rebellion of 1088

Wars in Vexin and Main (1097-1098)

And several more. Man… I guess blood is thicker than water.)

1588 (England defeats Spain's Invincible Armada).

Igiko and her pirates had just defeated Carmen's Armada. "Ha-ha-ha. Now Carmen you know the power of me pirates. We will annihilate any fool who dares oppose us." she said before Franciose waltzed right in and began bonking Carmen on the head with a stick as she said 'Smack' over and over again.

1740-1748 (The War of Austrian Succession).

Sophie (Austria's rep) was being held by the front of her collar by the representative of Prussia, Julchen. "Yo Sophie, must suck for you to have Angelo (Cilicia's rep) taken away from right under your nose by force huh." Julchen gloated before Franciose waltzed up and began lightly smacking Sophie on the head, again repeating 'Smack' as she did so.

Sophie got irritated by Franciose and did the first thing that I surly would have said to Franciose if I ever met her. "You're a total ass."

"You see? I really am the greatest of all." Franciose said seeming to have calmed down after her flashback was over.

The moral of this story… you can always count on the French to benefit from the sidelines.

And now to… huh? What's Monica doing here and why's she pointing that gun at Franciose?

"Oh, I'm so sorry to bother you but vould you mind putting your hands up?" Monica asked.

* * *

Alright students, put down your textbook because it's time for me to issue today's homework assignment. Are you ready? I need you to write me one review on what you learned today and then turn it in. XD No but seriously, I hope you all enjoyed the story, and I do really hope you'll send me a review. Whether it's to add a scene, make a scene pervy, or whatever, if I think it has merit, and you've listed the episode that it'd go in, then I'll publish it in that episode. Don't forget that the vote ends at the epilog of episode 17, which only gives you seven chapters to cast your votes. I hope you all send in your ideas, I know that they'll be plenty colorful and unique. So until episode 11, vous voir la prochaine fois.


	11. Episode 11

Tell me… WHY HAS NOBODY PLACED THEIR VOTES YET?! There is literally only 7 episodes until I get to episode 18 you know, and I was serious when I said he'd make me write mongeese into the story.

I know that you don't trust me in the count that all the times I've said 'I've set it so anonymous viewers can review', but I seriously just fixed that a few days ago. You want to know what the problem was, don't you? The reason was because I forgot that the word enable means to allow. I must have gotten confused while I was playing Pokemon Black Version and that freaking Haunter hit my poor Leafeon with it's stupid disable so I couldn't use Leafblade.

…What? Yeah I'm a Pokemon fan, so what? Wait… you didn't say anything? You want me to start the story already? Okay then! Without further a due, blah-blah-blah, enjoy the episode!

* * *

Nyotalia- Axis Powers episode eleven

Welcome to the- alright I'm getting sick of introducing the Hall of Allies like this but Amelia said to say it heroically. Anyways, the group had just gotten out of their meeting and were each heading for their respective rooms. Today though… we'll be seeing what goes on with Igiko whenever a meeting ends horribly.

Igiko sighed at the pain of another meeting down the drain with no progress what-so-ever. "No surprise, another meeting ended once again with no resolution." she said before she stopped and began to rub the back of her head in annoyance. "Blast all. Isn't there someone sane enough that they didn't piss me off?" But then…

"Hey there Igiko." said a small, light green to the point that some would call it mint, flying rabbit which the species is scientifically known as an _Arial __Grœni__ Leporid _(or flying green rabbit).

Igiko looked at the rabbit amused. "Flying Mint Bunny, you came here to try to cheer me up didn't you?"

The rabbit smiled (d- do rabbits smile?) as it flew around Igiko. "I wanted to see you Igiko, so I flew right over." she said as Igiko lightly laughed before noticing that a group containing a unicorn, a dwarf, a fairy, and… Captain Hook?

Igiko became elated to see them. "This is just wonderful, all of my magical friends at the same time, but this time, let's have fun without the murder alright? I mean seriously."

* * *

Now to see what happened to Amelia after the meeting ended in failure.

"Man! Why does everyone want to ruin my heroinness? It's not like I did anything wrong any ways." Amelia said with her arms behind her head as she walked to the her room before she stopped and did something that is completely illogical in her case. Think. "You know, I guess I shouldn't have said that Igiko's pastries were hard enough to punch a hole in a block of lead. (P.S. that's not really an exaggeration, I swear that if you ever go to Igiko's house, don't let her cook the food.)" Amelia smiled before she turned around and began back towards where she last saw Igiko. "I've got it. I'll make a peace treaty with Igiko so that we could finally resolve our differences. Man I'm awesome."

She continued to walked until she heard Igiko's voice saying "… seriously." In an upbeat manner from around the corner.

"Alright, I've finally found her!" Amelia said as she rushed to the noise and poked her head around the corner. "Yo Igiko, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Hey Uni, it's not fair to chew on my sleeve like that when you know I'm ticklish so stop the snuggling. You naughty Captain Hook, I guess Tinker-Belle isn't big enough. Take that big goofy kissy-face to your little leprechaun since he's the only one who cares. Ha- ha, gotcha."

Amelia just stared at Igiko for a moment. _"What the hell is going on here? Did I hit her to hard at that last meeting or is she always like this?"_ she thought watching Igiko messing around and talking to nothing (well, nothing visible anyways). _"Maybe I should tell her about the treaty later?" _

Igiko, still in her delusion, continued to say, "Seriously, you're all nut-burgers, I wonder what I'm ever going to do with you." As she finished and Amelia walked away, Igiko continued to laugh joyously as she messed around with her magical companions.

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

Now here's something good for a change, we finally are back with Monica, who currently is waiting for Daisy to arrive like she promised to show her the super amazing progress for war preparations that would make even the Allies heads spin. "Ve~! Mrs. Monica! Good morning." Daisy said as she arrived a whole five minutes late. She rushed over to where Monica was and continued, "Greet me the way I taught you." Daisy pushed herself up with her feet to try to make eye contact with her much taller friend, cracking her own toes in the process. "Ki- Kiss me. Kiss." Daisy said as she wobbled around trying to keep herself up.

Monica looked at Daisy and sighed. "Oh alright." Monica said as she kissed Daisy's right cheek followed by her left cheek.

"_I should have known…"_ Daisy thought to herself before she continued her thought now that she had lowered herself back to stability. _"she's taller than me."_

Height chart:

Daisy = 164 cm.

Monica = 172 cm.

The moral… 8 cm is a thick barrier in height.

* * *

And that's all for today. Sorry about the short chapter by the way. I really wanted to keep Igiko as the weird and likely crazy one in the group that talks to mythological creatures, however, I also always wanted to find out what Amelia wanted to talk about with her. If any of you have any ideas that you want me to use then I'll use it, as long as it doesn't include sex, then were in the clear. Whether it's a pervy one or just a small scene alteration, if you leave your idea and the episode it would go in then I'll do my best to put it in. If the episodes been published already but I liked your idea than I'll do some alterations and republish the chapter.

Thank you for sticking around for so long, and until next time, Plus tard, tout le monde.

Time remaining in contest: 1 week.

Idea/Vote placed: 0.


	12. Episode 12

I said it once and I'll say it again. T.G.I.F. That's correct everyone, Friday is a day to be overjoyed and prepared to hang and chill with your friends… that is if you're not busy reading this at the time and that it actually is Friday when you're reading this. Anyways, I'd like to thank gamergirlexp for being the first to vote and this is what she had to say,

'Heya! This story is fecking awesome! XD hehe... fecking...  
Anyways, for the voting thingy, I say either a group of guys (So it's sorta like the reverse of the show), or she could be surrounded by tons of flowers... maybe roses.'

It's a solid plan but maybe I should do some research to see if roses even grow in Italy. I wonder…

Anyways, you came to read the story not to hear me chat your ears off, so I, oath-keeper95, do so swear that I do not own any rights in the slightest of Hetalia- Axis Powers or the craze Nyotalia.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Nyotalia- Axis Powers episode 12

Welcome to Igiko's house in scenic London, better known as the home of Big Ben and Scotland Yard. Today, contrary to the usual bickering that Igiko and her rival Franciose get in to, Franciose is here for a more… should we say, private reason.

"So Igiko, I have something important I have to say." Franciose said as she looked glum as opposed to her usual 'I'm better than you and you know it' attitude.

Igiko looked at Franciose confused. "Alright frog. What is it?"

Franciose got shivers on her back as she thought of the request she was about to make. "I would like… for you to m-marry me." she said causing Igiko to look at her as if she were looking at the first recovered skeleton of Big Foot (Giganthopithacus Americainus, not to be confused with Giganthopithacus Himiliyanus, or the Yeti).

* * *

Nyotalia- Axis Powers!

* * *

Igiko just looked at her guest with complete confusion in her eyes. "Very fun Franciose, but I don't think that today's April Fool's Day." We flash to Franciose, who currently has an aura of sorrow almost as big as Anya's (Russia's rep) aura of… evil I think. "What's wrong ol' pal, your country so broke you can't buy a calendar? Ha-ha-ha-ha… ha… ha." Igiko said in serious desperation of the joke ending.

Franciose again looked at Igiko even glummer than the last time. "You are wrong mon ami, and this is not so funny."

"Right then! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Igiko said before Franciose pulled out a form and a pen.

"Here. Take this."

Igiko looked at the form for a second before she noticed something. "This is a marriage registration form you bloody twit."

"No it's not. Can you not see that it is a calendar? It is for you! It is a calendar!" Franciose exclaimed before she grabbed Igiko's hand and began to lower it to the paper.

"What's come over you?! Unhand me you foppish frog!" Igiko exclaimed in refusal to sign the form.

"Just sign it!"

"I will do no such thing!" I-

"Just sigh it already!"

"Never!" –gi-

And right before Franciose finished her captives name… "No! I don't know what you're up to but I don't like it."

"Look Igiko, I don't like it anymore than you do, but I don't have much of a choice." Franciose said with tears in her eyes. "Come on. Blame the Suez Crisis, that thing has put my country close to bankruptcy. I overheard my father say that he'd kill me if I didn't get married to you right away. Now I don't like you, but I can guess that death totally sucks!"

Igiko, now noticing that Franciose was distracted, pushed Franciose back and off of her. "That reason is still not satisfactory enough for marriage." she said as she turned to the form and scribbled all over it. "Have at you. Here's what I think of this damned form!"

"No! What are you doing!" Franciose said in attempt to stop Igiko from destroying the parchment.

"Ha- ha- ha. You see now you stupid girl, that's what you get for trying to force someone into marrying you!" said one proud Igiko.

Franciose picked up the paper slowly, her tears turned to rapids. "You brute, devil. Don't you even care about what happens to me?" she said before she put her hands on Igiko's torso. "Please I beg of you to listen to my offer. I know of a recipe that can increase bust size by the cups. Anything, just help me."

"That's enough fool. First off, why on Earth would I want to marry some stupid frog? Second, you need to learn how to de-" Igiko started before being cut off by Franciose putting her in what I can make out a half- nelson while darning probably the second creepiest smile in the entirety of Nyotalia history and dragged Igiko to god knows where. "Hey! What are you doing you stupid pervert of a frog?! Release me this instant! Turn me loose! Don't make me get Scotland Yard in here!"

This was the Merger of England and France… or at least a brief representation of it… I think. Either way, EPIC FAILURE!

"No. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine you'll see." Hey! Your scenes over now let someone else have a turn.

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

"Count off!"

"Uno!"

"Ni!"

"And I'm Drie. Now for ze secret training."

Yup. It's about time that we got back to our favorite weirdoes that are more commonly known in order from tallest to shortest, Germany's rep Monica who was in a tank top and army pants, Italy's rep Daisy who wore a gym outfit she saw in one of Sakura's magazines titled Maitsuki no mesukōsei , and Japan's rep Sakura who was wearing an adorable white shirt with a pair of army pants that Monica had from when she was Sakura's size. But what is this 'secret training'… I hope it's something pervy. XD

"First scenario. Vat would you two do if you came across ze Britain representative and you vere unarmed?" Monica said before she pointed at Daisy. "Vell spit it out, ja. Vat would you do?"

Daisy tilted her head a little as she thought. "Ve~?... Oh! I got it." she said as she raised her hand as properly instructed. This ought to be good for a laugh. "I'll make a white flag with a stick and a handkerchief, then I'll wave it around really fast. Then I'll cry out loudly for help."

"Domkop. If you do that then you'll lose." Monica said to Daisy before she turned her attention to Sakura. "Sakura, correct answer."

"Hai. You should impersonate William the first roud voice." Sakura said calmly.

* * *

One hour later.

Who's that sneaking in the trees? It's Igiko, wearing her favorite camouflage cosplay outfit.

* * *

Two hours later.

Sakura leaned forwards tired from all the drills they had done so far before she picked herself up. "This is fun. Training sure is herpfur, hai?"

"It sure is Mrs. Sakura. Now I know exactly what to do if I ever run into Igiko." Daisy confirmed.

"Zergoot! Let us continue. Igiko vants you to acknowledge her illegitimate child as your own. Vat do you do?" Monica said, as Igiko conveniently snuck through the bushes.

"Ha- ha. Stupid German. I'm S.A.S. When spying is involved, there is no one who is my superior." Igiko said before she sat up from the end of the bushes and looked in on the Axis training session. "That was all too easy. Now I shall observe your top-secret training."

"Vat do you do? Igiko is slowly closing in on you, but she's dressed for Carnival and swishing her hips." Monica said, causing Igiko to freeze in shock that Monica would go that low.

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

Now to Sakura's for our ending lesson.

Sakura was walking towards her koi pond to feed the fish as she did every day when…

"Ve~. Mrs.- Sa- ku- ra." said our friendly Italian behind her as she was about to spin around before Daisy, once again, grabbed her breast causing Sakura to peep out of embarrassment. "Wow… are these really the same boobs as before? They feel a lot bigger." Daisy smiled as she said this before Sakura, finally, broke out of Daisy's grip.

"Yet again you invade my personal space. I ask you time and time to stop that Mrs. Daisy." Sakura said as she continued to blush to no end.

"But I can't help it silly. You're just too cute to not to." Daisy said with that big goofy 'I didn't do anything wrong' smile of hers as the end of our chapter.

* * *

That's all for today. I thank you for reading and I hope to see you all on Saturday. Oh yeah... before I go... Come on everyone! The date is September 21st and there's only 5 days left in the contest. So far the only one of you who have actually sent in a vote was gamergirlexp (awesome pen name and author by the way, seriously, when your done here and your a Hetalia fan then look her pen name up in the search engine) and I've gotta say that I like the idea of roses alot more than the idea of mongeese. Think you could do better, go ahead, and even if it isn't a vote but is a suggestion, I think I've proven I'll do alterations into whimsical and sometimes pervy scenes, add new cut scenes, and more. If you have an idea, just put it in the review box, tell me the episode to put it in, and even if it's already been put online I can reload the chapter if I like the idea enough. 'Fyew', that took longer than expected.

Until later then, Zie je later.

Time Left: 5 days.

Votes placed: 1.


	13. Episode 13

YIPPY! I'm so extremely pumped that if any of you tried to ponder why I'm so pumped your brains would explode from the simulated awesomeness I'm feeling right at this moment. You want to know why, don't you? This is the 13th episode baby. Now to all of you this may not be a big deal, but on a Friday the 13th I got my drivers permit and in the Friday the 13th six months after I got that I got my license. That's not all; it took me three times to get my permit and one time to get my license, the license being more important so say that's the 10's place, that means that the permit was the 1's place.

10+3=13!

Isn't that creepy? For a day that symbolizes misfortune and bad luck a lot of good things seem to happen to me whenever Friday the 13th comes into play.

Whoops! Sorry 'bout that. I just got so amped reminiscing about the past that I ended up looking the fool. I'm also sorry aobout skipping a few days but if you look at it my way, this is the 13th day after I started this story right? So I'm technically on time. Still mad? Um… Hey how about we just star the show already, huh?

I, oath-keeper95 don't own any rights to Hetalia- Axis Powers or the craze Nyotalia.

I hope you enjoy it… It's finally here… he- he- he.

* * *

Nyotalia- Axis Powers episode thirteen XD (P.S. Still pumped!)

It was a peaceful day at Monica's private training grounds. Monica and Daisy were just starting the training for the day as Daisy held… KITTY! (IT'S SO FLUFFY!) Let's see how things are going today.

"Sound off!" Monica said to Daisy still holding the Kitty.

Daisy in turn smiled as she answered. "Just me."

"It's time to start our training. Ve'll begin with ze proper way to treat your subordinates."

"Si Kyle…" Daisy stuttered as she realized what she said. "I mean yes ma'am."

"Zergoot!" Monica replied before she turned her back to the Italian. "First, remember that other people are humans, you have to treat them vith both kindness und respect."

"Respect and kindness. Right Pookie?" Daisy repeated as she pet the kitty.

"Und sometimes, vith discipline."

"Discipline, right." Daisy again repeated before she began to push down of Pookies little pink pads as she continued, "Naughty Pookie," over and over again like some sort of mantra. Out of reflex or compassion, the kitty began to lick Daisy on the cheek. "Oh that really hurts! Help me Mrs. Monica, it's attacking me. Make it stop." Daisy cried in pain… no… um… let's just say she's a wuss.

"Vat is your problem Daisy! It's just a cat's tongue und is nothing to be bothered by you domkop!" Monica said as she pick the kitty off of Daisy, placed it on the ground, and it scampered away causing Daisy to roll in tears at the sight of Pookie running away.

"Thank you Mrs. Monica for saving me. I thought I was a real goner there for a minute." Daisy said in deep appreciation to Monica who in turn bonked Daisy in the head. "Ve~? Mrs. Monica, why did you do that?"

Monica turned away. "I have no problem saving you from ze Allies, but how can I keep my pride if even a little pussycat can scare you silly?" Monica said as she turned back to Daisy.

"But you're my strong big sister. You're supposed to protect me." Daisy said in an upbeat voice that tugged Monica's heartstrings and caused her to blush.

"Vell… um… fine." Monica said as she obviously gave up on trying to win the conversation. "But you need to learn to protect yourself someday."

"Ve~! It's a promise!" Daisy said as she saluted Monica before hearing a rustle in the bushes. "AH! MRS. MONICA SAVE ME!"

The bushes rustled more and more violently until a head with twin long ponytails popped out of the bushes, A.K.A. Igiko. "Blimmy! What is the deal with that German's backyard. I got in easy enough, but I can't find my way ba-" She stopped talking when she saw Monica and Daisy and began to shrink back into the bushes.

* * *

Nyotalia- Axis Powers!

* * *

A few minutes after the last scene.

"Ve~! That was great Mrs. Monica. I told you that you're my strong older sister." Daisy said to Monica as the two of them walked away from a victory against their little-

"WHO YOU CALLING SO LITTLE THAT YOU COULD BARELY TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN HER AND A BEAN?!" Igiko said, agitated to the point of breaking the fourth wall. "Damn it all though. I can't believe I fell for that stupid German Blitzkrieg again!" she said before she picked herself up and began to walk away with a smile on her face. "No matter. I let them beat me without much of a challenge this time, but I'll show them all with my secret weapon. And it's not just any weapon either. It's a weapon even more powerful than conventional bombs even."

* * *

Now to what appears to be someone's scary basement.

"Everyone, it is time we attack with dark magic." Igiko said as she wore a dark cloak with a group of cloaked figures standing before her, cheering as though it was an Elvis Prestly concert. "Bwah- ha- ha- ha- ha- ha! That blasted German bitch will learn firsthand the power of the darkside which no ma-"

"Yo Igi, Whatcha doin in my basement?" Amelia said as she opened the door directly behind Igiko.

"Don't you twit don't you American's know how to knock?" Igiko said half jumped out of her skin.

"Where did you put the eye of newt Mrs. Kirkland?" one of her followers asked.

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

Two hours later in Igiko's basement now.

"Damn that stupid Amelia. Since I was interrupted I guess I'll just have to do it at my house this time." Igiko said as she walked up to a summoning circle in the ground. "I'll let you know that my families magic is number one in the world. That stupid Amelia's strength won't even come close to it."

Incantation time. Ahem.

"Santa- Rita- Meeta- Maida- Ringo- Jona- Rito- Marlin- Jack Latoiya- Janet Michel- Dumbledora the Explora. Santa- Rita- Meeta- Maida- Ringo- Jona- Rito- Marlin- Jack Latoiya- Janet Michel- Dumbledora the Explora."

"I summoned you from the depths of hell, NOW SHOW YOURSELF!" Igiko said as she tossed a pinch of Kimodo scale into the circle and it lit up as the most horrific, the most horrible, the most terrifying creature began to rise from the floor, stopping at it's head and… wait? Isn't that…?

"You called?" Anya said somehow, someway, stuck in the floor from the head up.

Igiko looked at Anya for a second. "I wasn't calling for you!" she said as she pushed Anya back through the portal.

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

The following day.

"Why must you insist on interrupting me all the time? Have you some grudge with me?" Igiko began bombarding Anya with questions.

"Not that I can… Oh wait yes I do."

"Well my grudge is more important than yours! I won't let you revenge-us interrupt-us! NOW…" Igiko gestured to Anya as she cast the curse. "I cast upon you the British Curse of Bad Food and Tea!" she said before she realized that Anya was too busy watching as Sakura cooked herself some traditional Japanese food on a fan heated stove. "Hey! I'm cursing you over here! Don't ignore me!" Igiko said before she realized that Sakura was leaning forwards in pain.

"Oh… My berry." Sakura said as she grabbed her stomach.

Anya returned her attention to Igiko. "Oh I'm sorry Igiko, were you saying something?"

"Ha- ha- ha. That's certainly some spooky stuff their Anya. I think that I'll just be on my way." Igiko said as she walked away nervously. _"What the hell was that? I've never seen anyone pass a curse onto another person like that."_ Igiko thought to herself as she continued to walk away from what I believe was a very scary moment to her.

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

"Hey Anya," Franciose said to her strangely attired friend who turned her head in response. "I thought you might be mad with the way the meeting turned out."

Anya turned her body fully around. "No not at all. I'm just happy to watch all of you talk stuff over. It very nice that everyone let me feel like one of the gang." She said before she closed her eyes in a cute way. "Besides, I have a dark secret that no one will guess because of my sweet face."

Franciose looked at the ground. "Uhuh, you were such a cute girl when you were born, but now you are all grown up."

"An evil secret." Franciose looked at Anya who just a minute ago was acting as sweet as can be and was now coated in a dark presence. "When I look into all of your stupid faces, I can't help but imagine how fun it will be to pound them into dust." Anya said as she turned around and the aura lifted. "But until then, I hope you will remain my friend."

As Anya left, Chun-Yan walked out of the meeting hall and bumped into Franciose. "Hey watch where you go aru!" she said before she saw Franciose frozen in fear. "WHA! Franciose, what happen to you? Hello? Do you hear me aru?"

* * *

Well that's it for my favorite episode, number, and scene. In reality I really wanted to have Igiko first make a mistake in the spell and summon Invader Zim first then the spell for Anya, but I think it turned out better this way. Please leave your review/idea/vote/etc. in the reviews and remember the dead line.

Until 14, Nos vemos más tarde.

Time Remaining: 4 Episodes.

Votes Placed: 1.


	14. Episode 14

Hey there guys. So how many of you almost died laughing from episode 13? What do you mean that it wasn't all that funny? *Sigh* To each man his own I suppose. Note that after this chapter, there is only three more till the contest is officially over (refer to episode 9 for more details). But until then, let's just forget about the hell we've endured so far and just move on to better things… Awo- oh! I've got third degree. She moves in her own way… Sorry 'bout that. Sometimes when someone does something or says something, my mind will flicker to that topic, and it has been hard to do this story with that little quirk. Let's just start the story.

I, mionn-choimeádaí 95, féin aon chearta a Hetalia-Ais Cumhachtaí nó an Nyotalia craze.

Also… I'm not crazy I just used google translate from English to Irish. Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Nyotalia- Axis Powers episode 14

"You, Italians, you're on look out." Monica said standing in front of a group of Italian soldier men and Daisy.

"Tired." was their response.

"Oh come on, you guys vere just sleeping. Move it."Monica said as she made her way to her tent and Daisy looked down at her feet.

"Ve~! I got an idea!" Daisy said as she gathered the Italian soldiers together and began to tell them her plan. "… And then we'll… into the… then we're home free." Finishing her plan the Italians all raised their voices in cheer.

* * *

Three hours later.

Monica was asleep in her tent as the rest of the German soldiers were in theirs and Daisy was standing in front of Monica's tent as a soldier came up to her. "Mrs. Daisy, the Germans have finally fallen asleep."

Daisy grinned at the news from here soldier. "Good, now let's carry out my plan."

* * *

Five minutes later and two-hundred yards away from the camp. Um… did I miss my cue or something? What do you mean this is the right scene; there is nobody out… there. Looks like I spoke to soon since apparently a swarm of Italians were running away from the campsite and I literally mean they ran. Guess if Italians had to be good at something, that thing would be retreating.

* * *

The following morning.

Monica looked at the tracks of the Italian soldiers and rubbed the back of her head. "So nobody has any idea how they all defected so quickly?"

One soldier that had just woken up walked out of his tent and over heard Monica asking those who were already awake, walked over to her and said, "Well, they are professionals aren't they?"

* * *

Nyotalia- Axis Powers!

* * *

"No way, you all just ran away from Monica and the Germans? I've gotta say signorina that that must have taken guts." said one of Daisy's friends that is a boy.

"Not really. Mrs. Monica may be scary when she's awake, but she's a really heavy sleeper when she's on the battle field." Daisy said before Monica (don't ask how she got there) knocked Daisy out with a quick jab to the stomach.

After making sure that Daisy was out-cold, Monica sling her unconscious friend over her shoulder. "I'm sorry but I'll be taking my friend now if you don't mind." Monica said as she walked off back to her house.

* * *

A few minutes later.

Daisy was still slung over Monica's shoulder but was awake now and had her arms limply swinging and hitting Monica's butt. "Ve~? You'd never believe how unbelievably firm Monica's cheeks are. Seriously, you should feel them yourself." Daisy said before she got clunked on the head by Monica's free arm. "Or maybe not… that is if you want to keep your arms."

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

And now for a German Simulation, brought to you by Monica Beilschmidt. Narrator in **Bold**

"**Let's say you're German, and one day you go out shopping."** Monica pulls out a list and notices to her right that there is a sale on wurst. **"Luckily you were able to get plenty of sausages, but the check out area is really crowded."** Monica walks up to the only cashier that seems to be in operation currently and waits in the extremely long line before her. **"The reason for this is because the cashier is a Spaniard." **Flashes to the checkout table where Carmen is slowly scanning cans with a big goofy grin on her face. **"The Spanish are known for living a free and easy lifestyle. That is why a crowded checkout area is a common occurrence in Spain."** Flashes to Euphrosynê (Greece's rep) who is putting her groceries on the checkout counter. **"A Greek is putting items on the checkout counter, and Greeks are even freer and more easygoing than the Spanish, which is why in Greece this is also a daily occurrence."** Flashes to Katarina who whistles as she cuts in the line about six people in front of Monica. **"Then, an Italian cuts in line. In Italy cutting in line is normal. You as a German are very irritated. However the Austrian in front of you is even more irritated."** Flashes back to Monica who is directly behind Sophie.

"Emhm."

Oh, seriously?"

"Emhm."

Oh, seriously?"

"**Oh no, now the Spaniard and the Greek have started to chat with each other."** Daisy comes up to Monica from behind and is humming out her version of Marukaite Chikyuu. **"And another Italian get's in line. This one didn't cut, but is really loud and obnoxious."** Sakura raises her head from the bottom of the screen. **"A Japanese woman says something."**

"Hey you over zere!" Sophie starts finally having had snapped at Carmen's and Euphrosynê's chattering. "Stop your chatting! Ve are all trying to get through ze line here! Are you listening to a vord I said?"

Anya appears and speaks to Sophie. "Calm down, I think long lines are normal in this neighborhood." Flashes to Carmen, Euphrosynê, Amelia and Krisi (Finland's rep) where as Carmen and Euphrosynê pay no heed to the Austrian. "Vat am I supposed to do with you?"

Amelia begins to laugh and Krisi notices it. "Nice, you are in a good mood. How about a joke then?" Flashes to Monica, who at this time is about to explode in anger. "This way I'm sure to get a laugh out of it."

"Awesome dude, I love these kinds of jokes!" Amelia responds.

"Alright, here goes. Knock-knock."

"Who's there?" Amelia says before she begins to laugh uncontrollably. "I got one for ya! Knock-knock."

* * *

Hostal 4

"**Hostal 4 is a simulator that describes this sort of situation in everyday German life. From Monica with love, it is highly recommended and is now for sale."**

"Wait, if you buy now, you'll also get the making of Hostal 4 DVD and 'the hole where you need it' at no extra cost. So call now."

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

Now to Monica who, contrary to common belief does own a dress that is girly is at a fancy French restaurant while wearing a slick pair of sun-shades. _"Since I've finished my vork sooner zen expected, I decided to take in some local French cuisine before leaving mien enemies land. Of course I have to disguise mienself in these ridicules girly clothes."_ Monica thinks to herself before she notices a waitress walking by. "Oh… Excuse moi. I'll have vatever you suggest." Monica said trying as best she could to cover her accent.

"Je le ferai." the waitress turned around to reveal herself as none other than Franciose who was working at this restaurant with no pay for… well… I can't say or else she might do it to me to.

Monica noticed Franciose in an instant. "It's Franciose."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Franciose brought out a warm plate of some kind of French potatoes and noticed that the customer hadn't touched the food yet. "Is it too salty for you mademoiselle? Would you like ketchup?" Franciose said to Monica, still having no idea it was Monica the whole time.

Monica turned quickly to her server. "N-No thanks, this is fine." Franciose nodded at the Monica and began to walk away. _"Good, she doesn't recognize me. Maybe this disguise isn't half bad after all."_Monica thought to herself as she began to mash her little potato thingies.

Hearing a strange clanking sound, Franciose turned around to see the customer mashing her potatoes, andshe only knew one person who ever did that. She walked up and put her hand on Monica's shoulder which caused Monica to tense up. "You know Monica, I never knew you had such a stylish wardrobe."

Hearing Franciose say her name, she turned around quickly with a look of shock on her face. "How did you know?!"

Today's lesson, when you're spying on a country and you decide to get something to eat at a local restaurant while you're there, learn about the countries dietary habits first.

* * *

I've gotta say, lesson learned. Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did. A few things to note before I go, I used the last name Beilschmidt for Monica because of how Prussia is supposed to be Germany's older brother, how Germany's human name just says Ludwig on it, etc. Second, when the Narrator is explaining the Hostal 4 video set, there were actually two narrators so I made the second one as if he/she was just a character. Finally, did anybody notice what I put down for the second narrators line on the bonuses that are given with the Hostal 4 DVD?

Well, that's all I've got for now. Please leave a review for the story down below. And until next time, that's all she wrote.

Time Remaining: 3 days.

Votes Placed: 1.


	15. Episode 15

What a beautiful Wednesday it is to type up episode 15 of Nyotalia- Axis Powers. Quick notice, from here on out I'm putting the episode number with the opening and not at the beginning of the chapter.

I'd like to thank gamergirlexp for putting on her story **Hetalia X Reader: Caged Bird** the information of the vote and she even got two other people to put down a their votes and these are them.

"Hiyas, my friend Quhipped Cream (QC) who helps me write stories, says that you should have Alosia surrounded by hearts and/or sparkles. She also said that it would be risky, yet funny if you put the boy versions around her.

My other friend, Cutiekitty58 who also helps with writing and drawings, says she should be surrounded by kittens."

That is the review that gamergirlexp left for what her friends thought should go into the story and all together that makes four votes (minus SneakyDorcas of course).

I'm probably boring you guys so how about I get to the discloser o.k.?

我宣誓保持95不擁有的權利Hetalia-軸心國的熱潮Nyotalia的。

Chinese this time. On with the show.

* * *

Welcome back to the deserted island somewhere in the Tropics and inhabited by three girls named (by height) Monica, Daisy, and Sakura, also known as the Axis representatives. Today, we will be following the groups more… docile member. It's all yours Sakura.

"_Hai. Herro, my name is Honda Sakura, and arthough my country has formed an arriance with both of theirs, I find it difficurt to understand their Western ideas and curtural idiosyncrasies." _Sakura thought to herself as she watched Daisy and Monica eating… *blaugh*… snails. "How strange… and new. Never before have I witnessed a mear as interesting as one you are eating now. It rook rike your eating snair."

Hearing Sakura talk about the dish Monica turned her head towards Sakura. "Daisy said it's a French delicacy call Escargot."

"I learned all about it from big sister Franciose." Daisy said with her mouth full. "Would you like some Mrs. Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head in response. "No thank you. I am stirr full from eating raw fish." she responded before thinking to herself, "Western curture wirr certainry take some getting used to."

* * *

Nyotalia- Axis Powers episode 15!

* * *

Back on solid land.

"I can't berieve this." Sakura said blushing as she watches Daisy sunbath in nothing but a frilly pink swimsuit. "Put some crothes on at once. Don't you know that basking in pubric dishonors the ghost of your ancestor?"

Hearing Sakura scolding her, Daisy leaned up from her comfortable spot. "Ve~? But it's hot Mrs. Sakura, and besides that, it drives the guys crazy." Daisy said before she had an idea. "Hey Mrs. Sakura. Why don't you get naked too? I mean there is likely a few guys that'll start to hit on you."

Sakura's blush turned the deep color of a beet as she imagined herself in nothing but her blue one-piece swimsuit. "N- No way could I expose my flesh in pubric. I'm begging you to put some crothes on. I can see to your 'deep need to sreep in bed compretry nude' arready." Sakura turns to the house. "Oh, I give up. Mrs. Monica prease tark some sense into Mrs. Daisy, I beg of you." she says as Monica walks out from behind the house wearing a grayish-blue two-piece bikini and a water hose.

"Hey Sakura, vould you like me to vash your back for you?"

Sakura blushed again seeing how even Monica was in on the act. "N- No thanks, it's clean." She saidas she hung her head in defeat. _"Nakedness in Western curture wirr arso take some getting used to."_

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

"Count off!" Monica said, signaling the start of the Axis rep's secret training.

"Uno."

"Ni."

"Zen it is time once again to start our training. Ve'll start with ze basics." Monica explained.

Daisy saluted in response. "Yes sir."

Sakura, not knowing that she was supposed to salute, began to panic. "Wait… huh? What was that?"

Monica nodded in approval. "Vat do you do when your commander approaches?" asked Monica.

"I'll salute him, then I'll ignore him, sing, eat, and go to bed like an Italian." Daisy answered proudly causing Monica to shoot her an angry look and Sakura to shoot a confused one.

"I only vant you to salute!" Monica said as Sakura raised her hand.

"Pardon me Mrs. Monica but I am confused by your strange Western ways."

Monica turned to Sakura in response. "Right. Vell… don't do vat Daisy does ja." she said as Daisy walked over to Sakura and patted her on the shoulder.

"No worries Mrs. Sakura, you'll be just fine. Would you like to relax with a massage?" Daisy said, causing Sakura to instinctively cross her arms tightly across her chest.

"Prease Mrs. Daisy. Stop touching me."

* * *

Nyotaria!

* * *

A while later.

"Listen up, ve'll try this one more time." Monica said due to Daisy's inability to answer a single question logically.

"Yes Si-"

"No Sir!" Daisy said as she cut off Sakura's agreement.

Monica was beginning to become agitated (who wouldn't am I right). "Domkop! Do you vant to end up as an experiment?! If not, zen next lesson! Vat do you do when your enemy orders you to surrender?"

Daisy saluted again. "I got it. You beg for mercy, kiss their butts, inform all our friends, sing, eat, and go to bed."

Monica clunks Daisy on the head. "Zat's ze same thing you do to me. Sakura, Right answer!"

Sakura jumped from hearing her name called. "Yes ma'am. I respond Japanese way, 'be unclear'. Say one thing but mean something erse compretry opposite, rike 'I'rr think about it'. Rie to them."

As the Axis responded cheerfully to Sakura's answer, they seemed not to realize that they were being watched by a female who was sobbing twenty yards away on a cliff behind some bushes. "I can't believe it." said our average ordinary everyday part-time stalker Franciose, who was crying of disbelief. "I really lost to those idiots? Ce n'est pas juste."

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

Welcome to Rome. Today, Sakura has decided to learn more about her allies by enjoying their cultures.

"Wow. So this is rearry Rome Mrs. Daisy?" Sakura asked with pure joy in her eyes. "It's wonderful. Simply wonderful."

Daisy turned to Sakura in surprise. "Ve~? Mrs. Sakura, do you really like architecture?"

Sakura nodded with her eyes closed. "Hai. It's a hobby of mine."

Dasiy smiled from hearing Sakura's response before turning back to where she was looking before. "Is that right? Then I guess I picked out the perfect gift for you after all. I swear you'll love it."

"Nani? Are you sure Mrs. Daisy?" Sakura asked in surprise as Daisy nodded.

"Yep. But you'll only get the gift on one condition."

Sakura looked at Daisy curiously. "Rearry? What is it then?"

Daisy turned to Sakura and gave a big grin. "Just call me Daisy from now on and the present's all yours."

"What? I- I can't." Sakura said as she blushed a little from being put on the spot which caused Daisy to look at Sakura through those puppy-dog eyes that she always uses on Monica, which then caused Sakura to give up. "Oh fine. I'rr carr you Daisy-chan then…"

"Yippy!" Daisy exclaimed in joy.

"…However," as she heard Sakura continue Daisy listened intently. "in exchange, you have… to… to…" Sakura said before she began to push her index fingers together shyly.

"Ve~? What do I have to do?" Daisy asked curiously.

Sakura looked at Daisy with a large red blush on her face. "You have to carr me Sakura." she said before she realized how embarrassing it was and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"Is that all?" Daisy asked as she smiled brightly. "Well then Mrs.… oops… I mean Sakura, shall we be off to get your present?" She grabbed her friends hand and began to lead her to where her gift was.

Sakura nodded and smiled as the two of them walked hand in hand, until.

* * *

The following week in beautiful Japan.

"I can't wait for Daisy-chan's gift to arrive." Sakura said as she walked back and forth in her garden in anticipation because somebody apparently smashed Sakura's gift to pieces and Daisy promised that she'd send a new one to her the following week.

"Hello? Is there a Mrs. Honda Sakura here?" said the delivery man as he move a large crate with the word 'fragile' on it.

Sakura ran to the entrance and nodded. "Hai. I am Honda Sakura." When she arrived, the delivery man handed her a confirmation slip, which Sakura happily signed.

The delivery man nodded in response. "Then have a good day with your package."

"Have a good day sir. Now…" Sakura said as she turned to the crate which was roughly three times her size. "How am I supposed to open it?"

* * *

Two hours later.

"Honda-san, we've opened the crate." said one of the soldiers in the Japanese army, which Sakura has quite a bit of influence in.

"Thank you soldier. You're dismissed." Sakura said as she got up from her seat and tea and walked to where the crate once stood to find… "A corumn?"

* * *

Nyotaria!

* * *

One week later when Daisy decided to visit Sakura's house again.

"Wow Sakura, I never knew that Japanese culture could make such pretty pictures. They're so beautiful." Daisy said as she looked at one of the many books in Sakura's library.

"I am happy that you have paid me such a warm comprement Daisy-chan." Sakura said before turning to her shelve. "Prease, enjoy this library which is dedicated to Japanese work."

Daisy put down the book she had previously and returned to the shelve. "Thank you Sakura." she said as she grabbed a book with colorful writing on the binding and continued, "I just love art books." A few seconds after scanning the book Daisy's face turned tomato red and she dropped the book.

Sakura, hearing the book fall, turned her head to Daisy. "Huh? Is there something wrong Daisy-chan?" she said before she realized what happened. Daisy picked up Sakura's copy of Pandora Hearts Yaoi Doujinshi Manga with an Elliot + Leo Pairing.

"What was that?" Daisy asked as she turned to Sakura who wore a big blush of embarrassment on her face.

"A Yaoi Manga. Prease don't terr anybody you found it." Sakura said as she sat on the ground and begged.

Daisy looked at Sakura for a moment in sorrow but then she smiled. "Now now Sakura. Your secret's safe with me. But I do have a request." Daisy said as she began blushing again.

Sakura looked up at Daisy. "Nani?" she said curious to what her friend wanted.

"Would you lend that book to me?"

* * *

Hello again, thanks for reading. For those of you who don't know, Yaoi is the Japanese word for boys love and Doujinshi is fan made manga. To be honest, in the original anime Italy pulled out a porn magazine by mistake so I just thought that it would be funny to make the magazine a yaoi manga. I wasn't sure whether or not it was a good pairing but I didn't think any of my pairings would have been popular. I'd like to thank my readers for staying with me for so long and I hope that you all stick with me through the remaining 37 episodes.

Until later, imaju dobar dan.

Time Remaining: 2 days.

Votes Placed: 3.


	16. Episode 16

Hello T.V. Land, welcome to Nyotalia- Axis Powers. Today has been a very strange day in my book, but I won't get into details. The gist is that my extremely awesome, alb she annoying, volley balling sister did her best in her match today against one of her rival schools and might I say… WHERE THE HELL WAS THE JUDGE LOOKING?! The 15th point belonged to my sister's team hands down and now I'm all upset.

Well… you didn't come to hear about my or my sisters problems so how about I just start the story, kay?

Ik, eed-keeper 95 eigen geen rechten aan Hetalia Axis Powers-of de gekke Nyotalia.

German and I gotta say, thank you Google Translate.

Enjoy.

* * *

Who here remembers Chun-Yan Wong? She's the… she's… she's uh… I'll let her do the intro. "Ni hao, I'm the representative of China Chun-Yan. Today I would like to recount for you a lovely old story aru."

* * *

Nyotalia- Axis Powers episode 16

* * *

Welcome to beautiful China, home of rice crackers, lion dances, and most importantly, pork-buns. Today, we shall be learning from the horse's mouth about a faithful encounter that changed the life of one girl.

Chun-Yan is walking through a forest of bamboo in despair. "Every single day is another power struggle. I swear that it's exhausting aru." she said deep in thought before she looked up and saw a young girl crying. _"Oh dear. What is that little girl doing here all alone aru?"_ Chun-Yan thought as she approached the girl. "Excuse me little one," The little girl looked up as she sobbed in response, tears trickling down her face. "Where did you come from? And where is your family aru?" The little girl just shook her head. "What? You don't have any family?" Chun-Yan said before she got a grin on her face. "Then I guess there no other choice aru." she said as she reached her hand out to the little girl who's eyes grew in suprise. "From here on out I, Chun-Yan, will be your big sister aru." As she finished her sentence and the little girl took hold of her hand, she realized something important. "Oh that right. Do you at least know your name aru?"

The girl looked up shyly. "Ko-Konichiwa Chun-Yan-nee-chan, I'm Ho-Honda Sakura." The little girl said as she bowed to Chun-Yan like the good girl she was.

Chun-Yan began to blush at the sight of the little girl being so polite. "Well Sakura, I think that the other representatives could learn a little about politeness from you aru."

Sakura looked at Chun-Yan confused. "Representatives?" she asked.

Hearing the question, Chun-Yan began to lead Sakura to her house as she answered. "Well, a representative is sort of like the embodiment of a country aru. For example, I am the representative of the country China. When we get home, I'll introduce you to the rest of the Asian representatives too aru."

* * *

Nyotalia aru!

* * *

About 500 years later.

Sakura has just finished her painting of a rabbit as Chun-Yan looks worried over her shoulder. "She knows how to draw, but I've never seen her write any characters before aru." Chun-Yan was then struck by a thought. "Wait, maybe she doesn't write because she never learned how to aru." she said as she pulled out a piece of paper with Chinese characters on them and handed them to Sakura. "Xiǎo jiěmèi, use these. They are Chinese characters and are found to be pretty simple. If you practice with them then I guaranty you'll be able to draw letters very soon aru."

The following day, Chun-Yan noticed that Sakura was writing and she began to brighten up. "Oh, I see you're already using them. I'm happy aru." she said as she walked over to Sakura and noticed that something was wrong with the characters. "Uh, Sakura, what kind of characters are these?"

Sakura turned with a small glint in her eyes. "I carr them katakana." she said as though nothing was wrong.

"Sakura. You do know that you shouldn't make up your own words don't you?" Chun-Yan said with a sigh.

* * *

Nyotaria!

* * *

"_For the on coming years after that, Sakura grew up without any problems aru."_ Chun-Yan thought to the audience as a mechanical doll that Sakura invented was moving across the floor, causing Chun-Yan to look in awe. "Oh wow Sakura, you made this amazing thing all by yourself aru?"

Hearing Chun-Yan ask this made Sakura confused. "The dorl? It is just something that came across as interesting." Sakura said as she stood and walked to the door.

"Well I must say that you are a very smart young girl. I can see that the other representatives will have a hard time against you aru." Chun-Yan said as she followed Sakura out of the house and on the way to introduce Sakura to other reps outside of Asia. After a little while, Chun-Yan looked at Sakura in an upbeat manner. "You know what Sakura? I'm happy to see you growing up so fast. I hope you know how proud I am of you aru." she finished before she saw walking by a large panda. "Oh Panda!" The panda turned to Chun-Yan as she continued. "It is so good to see you. I would like for you to meet my friend Sakura Honda aru." she said as she gestured to her companion.

"Herro." Sakura said with a simple nod.

The panda looked closely at the two of them. "Are the two of you related or something?"

Chun-Yan puffed up her chest as she put her hands on her hips proudly. "Of course. This so happens to be my kid sister aru."

There was a brief silence that fell on the group. "… Hai."

"What in hell took you so long to answer aru?" Chun-Yan said a smidge agitated.

* * *

Nyotalia aru!

* * *

Night had finally descended on the continent of Asia as Sakura and Chun-Yan sat in front of the shrine. "Oh wow. What a beautiful moon aru." Chun-Yan said as she looked at the night sky in awe of it.

Sakura nodded as she confirmed by saying, "Very beautifur."

After a few minutes of silence, Chun-Yan decided on an icebreaker topic. "Say, now that you're officially a representative, what plans do you have for your future?"

Sakura turned to Chun-Yan with that same set in stone face of hers. "What am I pranning next?" she said before she looked at the ground. "I want to make Japan a strong nation. Eventary the western powers wirr make their way to Asia, when that comes, I intend to protect Japan with arr my might. However, I wirr need to be more powerful if I am to hord my own."

Chun-Yan sat there amazed at how determined Sakura looked and even blush at the thought that Sakura could do that. Realizing what she was doing, she shook the thought out of her head. "Oh man Sakura, you complicate everything. Maybe you should animate that sad story aru." Chun-Yan said before she remembered something that she wanted to ask Sakura for awhile. "Hey Sakura, have you ever heard the rumor that if someone massages your breast they'll grow?"

"That's just a superstition Chun-Yan."

* * *

That's it. Sorry for adding this episode so late, I had some things I had to take care of the other day, but the good news is that this gives you an extra day to vote if you haven't. Also… Sorry for those fans that wanted to see Sakura give a snarky comment to Chun-Yan on their first encounter, but I just couldn't think of anything that would make good filler. I also added how Chun-Yan heard a rumor about how if someone massages your breast then they'll grow since in episode four I had Daisy talking about it as she massaged Sakura's. Well I hope you all liked it whether you're a fangirl or a fanboy, and I hope to see you for the Nyotalia Special 'Forgotten Memories of Amelia'. I actually intend on using that name for the episode.

Until next time, Yǒu yīgè hǎo.

Time Left: Next Episodes Epilog

Votes Placed: 3


	17. Episode 17

Something has just occurred to me… there is a heck of a lot of flash back episodes in this show isn't there? I'm also sorry about missing the past few times of updating my story but from now on I'll be adding them once every two days just for a small break to catch my breath you know? Any ways, today's the day that I finally announce the winning vote for the 18th episode of Nyotalia- Axis Powers so how about I drop the dribble and let's get to the action, kay?

I , órko - fýlakas 95 diká kanéna dikaío̱ma na Hetalia - Axis Powers í̱ to Nyotalia tréla .

Now let's start the party already, kay?

* * *

Nyotalia- Axis Powers episode 17: Forgotten Memories of Amelia part 1

Welcome to the home of the representative of America Amelia. Today, Amelia has decided to finally do something that she's been meaning to do for quite a while.

"Oh… Mrs. Jones, Are you going to clean up her? Please, allow me." said one of the maids of Amelia's house who was following Amelia who was carrying a stack of books to her, as one may say, Treasure Room.

"Nah, don't worry about this little shit-cleaning so I think I can handle it Anna. I just need to see what I should get rid of for myself."

Anna stopped. "As you say Mrs. Jones." she said before she turned and began to walk away. "Then I'll go and make some coffee."

"Thanks, that'd be cool." Amelia said as she continued walking. After another few moments of walking she finally reach… um… why is she walking past it? "Huh? Oh, right. I was heading to my Treasure Room wasn't I?" Amelia said as she backtracked to the Treasure Room door and proceeded to open it. (Seriously I mean this is her house isn't it?) Amelia placed the books down on a new by table in the room. "Well sorry Mr.… um… Mrs.… Whatever! I was caught up in remembering all the stuff that's been collecting dust in here over a century ago." she complained before she got a smile on her face. "Still, looking into your own past isn't easy. Even I have something's I'd rather keep locked away." (Ya? At least that explains K39ZZZ on the North American Grid.) "Hey! Don't tell them about the 'you know what'." Amelia said in an attempt to shush me up. (Fine, be that way. Let's just back to the events before the storyline is rendered irreparable.) "Deal." she said with a thumbs up before realizing she lost her train of thought. She pondered for a minute before she snapped her fingers and continued from, "Still, looking into your own past isn't easy. Even I have something's I'd rather keep lock away. It's not like I haven't tried to clean up in here, but it's just every time I do I end up getting lost in the painful memories."

To be continued…

* * *

"Hey Amelia," Igiko said as Amelia turned to her with a frank in her mouth. "You've been gorging yourself so much lately that I'm worried that you'll end up killing yourself."

Amelia took the hotdog out of her mouth to speak. "Ya right Iggy. But there's seriously no way that I'd do something as stupid as that when I'm way to into myself."

Igiko sighed. "No, that's not really what I was talking about. I meant by a heart disease or even by choking." she said with a sprig of worry in her voice.

"What? No way, no worry okay?"

* * *

That night, Amelia was in front of her bathroom scale wearing a towel for she had just gotten out of the bath… and would you all please put your pants back on?

"Great. Since Igiko brought it up I can't help but worry about it. But I have a fast enough metabolism anyways." Amelia said to herself as she stepped on the scale and leaned forwards to check the results and froze in terror. "What the hell man? Is this thing, what telling me my weight in kilograms or in pounds? I mean yeah I ate a lot of hormone enriched pork but I totally drank Diet Cola to balance it out."

* * *

The French Method to Weight Loss.

"I guess I should get an ab-lift or a gazelle machine or pick up a nice drug habit or get a doctor to prescribe me one. Maybe Franciose can help me out." Amelia said as she worried about her… we'll say 'extra pounds' almost running into Franciose in the process. "Oh, hey Franciose."

"Bonjour Mrs. Amelia." Franciose said as she walked past Amelia, causing something to be triggered in Amelia's brain.

"OH HEY FRANCIOSE!" Amelia exclaimed before dashing to in front of Franciose. "Tell me how you stay so sexy thin while eating whatever you want like a pig?"

Franciose closed her eyes and smiled at the question. "Well, I'm so thin because I don't sit around on my butt all day like you." she said as she opened her eyes to realize that Amelia was gone. "Well that wasn't very nice."

* * *

The Chinese method.

"Yo Chun- Yan, Is it the crushing poverty that your nation is in that keeps you so thin?" Amelia said as she was obviously bored with Franciose's 'get some exercise ya hobbo' method.

Chun-Yan was in turned as she carried two containers of pork-buns in her right hand. "That's right. Hard to get fat in a famine aru." she replied as she winked and continued. "Or you could try our traditional tea. It makes your colleen slippery." Chun- Yan handed Amelia a cup of the tea she had just mentioned but I won't go into where she had the tea cup or the tea itself.

Amelia decided to drink the tea due to the thought of exercise making her exhausted. One sip was all it took for her taste buds to scream, 'What the hell man?' in her own mouth. "Mmnn. This stuff tastes like ink." she said before she realized something of vital importance. "Wait a second! I could just get my good pal Sakura, I mean she's looked the same for what, the past 500 years?"

* * *

The Japanese Method… I think.

Coincidentally, Sakura was in the middle of cooking her lunch at the time. "Oh dear, Daisy-chan should have been here by now. I wonder where she is." she said to herself since she made enough for three portions. After mulling it over for a moment, Amelia stepped in to get her dietary assistance.

"Hey Sakura! Tell me your ancient Japanese secret diet." Amelia said skipping the hello as she usually does.

Sakura turned her attention to Amelia. "My secret? There is none. Arl I do is eat rike human being and not use food to cover-up feering of emptyness."

"Hey! That was cruel dude!" Amelia said after having had heard Sakura's 'method'. "Oh man, what's the use."

A few minutes of begging later, Sakura, who still had the extra portion, decided to have Amelia join her for lunch which was a balanced meal of fried fish, white rice, broth, and sliced cucumbers.

"Huh? Um Sakura… where's the fork?" Amelia said as she pointed to the meal. "All I see are these little stick thingies." She picked up the sticks and held one in each hand.

"Mrs. Ameria, do you not know how to use chopsticks?"

Amelia looked at her host confused. "Chopsticks? What are those?"

Sakura gave a little laugh under her breath. "Chopsticks are a common utensil in Asia. You hold one the way you would hold a pencir and the other rests on your ring and middre finger." she explained as she lead Amelia through the steps.

Amelia finally got her grip on the chopsticks and nodded before she began to pick up the fried fish. "Geez, with these chop… stick… thingies it's gonna be hard to eat." she said before a shock of realization stuck her, causing her to drop the fish. "That's it. This is the secret to the Japanese diet isn't it? With these cute little stick things, it's harder to pig out." Having her epiphany made her overjoyed as she grabbed some of her rice, and began to eat.

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

And now, back to Forgotten Memories of Amelia.

Amelia was staring at her old toy set that she remembered getting when she was just a child from Igiko who was the one who raised her.

* * *

Back in Amelia's childhood.

"No way! Is it really okay for me to have it?" said a young female voice that had a large amount to enthusiasm in the tone.

Igiko who for some reason was in a cast, turned to the young girl and smiled. "But of course. I did make it especially for you Amelia."

Little Amelia looked down at the toy set in joy. "Oh man, this is so cool." she said before she lifted her head and said with a brilliant smile, "Thanks big sis Igiko."

Igiko chuckled nervously for a moment as she was not used to this level of praise. "Just take good care of it alright. After all I nearly broke my hand piecing it together."

"Wow." Little Amelia said, causing Igiko to see Amelia playing around with the contents. "Now I've got my very own toy soldiers." Little Amelia was delighted before realizing that something was different between each of them. "Hey, you made all of their faces different." Hearing Little Amelia's joy brought a smile to Igiko's face.

Igiko walked over and kneeled down to the young girl. "Considering that I painted them each individually, they better look different from each other."

"Ya. I guess you're right. Ha-ha-ha!" Little Amelia said before the flashback ended.

* * *

Back to the present.

Amelia was holding one of the toy soldiers mentioned in the flashback and sighed. "I guess I'll never use these again, so I might as well through them out." she said before she turned around and noticed another thing that was given to her by Igiko. "Hey, my old dress." she said as she referred to a blue dress that was laying flat on one of the tables behind her.

"Hey Igiko, what's with the dress?" an older than the last flashback Amelia said as she held up the dress. "It looks expensive. Too bad that I'll never where it."

"Well you should Amelia. It's not fashionable to dress like a popper now-a-days." Igiko started before she continued to say, "And to top it off, I refuse to be seen with you in public if you're not dressed properly."

Amelia looked at Igiko confused. "So what's the matter. I think the way I dress is perfectly acceptable."

Igiko pushed Amelia into her room. "Still, wearing a blouse with the top two buttons undone isn't very acceptable for a young lady. Just try it on and I swear you'll love it."

Amelia walked into her room. "Alright alright, I get it Igiko. I'll try it on already." she said as she laid the dress down on the bed and began to undo her blouse. Underneath her blouse she wore a brown bra that even back then was bigger than anything in Igiko's wardrobe. After getting off and placing on the bed her blouse, she slipped of her skirt revealing a matching pair of panties. After setting the skirt on the bed, she grabbed the dress and began to put it on before she realized that she couldn't reach the zipper. "Hey Igiko, could you come in here for a second?" she asked through the shut door.

The door opened as Igiko walked in. "Yeah, what is it?" she asked with a smile before realizing how cute Amelia looked in a dress. As she continued looking, she began to blush.

"Yeah so, can you get the zipper for me please?" Amelia asked. After a few moments of silence, she turned around to see what was taking Igiko so long to reply. Main reason… she wasn't there, the door however being open did indicate that she was in there. "Igiko? Where'd you go?"

* * *

Back to the present.

Amelia was holding the dress in her hands as she sighed. "Well, I might as well throw this away since I'm never gonna wear it again." she said as she stood up and began to walk to a nearby crate. "Jeez, going through all this old stuff could get me seriously depressed. Isn't there anything worth holding onto?" As Amelia rummaged through the crate she found something that she caught her interest. An old musket. "Now here's something good. This gun's old, but it did save my butt. I guess I'll keep it." she said before she noticed a small scratch on the gun. "This scrape." She looked up as if she were about to cry. That one time." she said as she recalled the event that made the scratch. "It's gotta be from that time."

Forgotten Memories of Amelia to be continued in a later episode.

* * *

Alright boys and girl, now it's time for me to tell you the results of the vote. After racking my brain from kittens to sparkles, from roses to guys, I finally decided to do the guys. However, the guys will be shota (young males or young looking males) because, to be honest, I couldn't wrap my head around how to make it sound appealing to have a group of adult males surrounding Aloisia the Powerful. For those of you that were thinking, 'What the hell took you so long to update?' I have one thing to say. Sorry Mrs./Mr. Impatient-Pants. I couldn't find myself in the mood until today, but now that I am motivated, how about I publish episode 18 and 19 on the same day. That way you'll not only get some laughs from Aloisia, but you'll also get some from… well… if I told you then you'd probably ask me, 'Who?' Bad joke but good hint. Final thing, who can guess where Igiko went? I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you.

I'll see ya'll later. Passez une bonne journée.


	18. Episode 18

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. Nyotalia- Axis Powers episode 18 followed by episode 19 which I'll publish tomorrow, I swear it. For those of you who were either:

To late to the party and were unable to make the vote.

Or

Just one of those fans that like to read, but not so much reply.

I had a vote to see where I would take this episode. The winning vote was for… well, I can't spoil it again. However, this isn't the only vote I'm having. Before the last episode of season 1 (episode 26) of Nyotalia- Axis Powers, I want you all to leave a review telling me which was your favorite episode and how I could have improved it and I'll retype the five most popular episodes with some… 'special' details added into them.

Now, as I've stated time and time again, I, oath-keeper 95, do not own the rights to either Hetalia- Axis Powers or the craze Nyotalia.

All bets are off and I hope you enjoy the races.

* * *

It is said that long ago in this land, there lived a women who had conquered the Mediterranean Sea, and obtained all ze verlds wealth. Her name was Aloisia the Powerful. She had it all. Ze verld's vealth, fame, and vast land. Ze woman that had everything, one day she just… disappeared.

* * *

Nyotalia- Axis Powers episode 18

* * *

Welcome to the luxuriously deserted island that our story today will take place on. We begin with Monica, Daisy, and Sakura sitting (or lying down in Daisy's case) around a fire that they had made. Everything was at peace as the waves gently splashed against the beach. Then suddenly, Monica and Sakura shot their glances at the cliff behind Daisy.

Monica was the first to respond. "Looks like zeir finally here."

Followed by Sakura. "Hai, I agree."

Then lastly the lazy Daisy. "Ve~? What's going on?"

And almost as if by response, there on the cliff stood the members of the Allied Nations. Monica responded to the question. "Can you not see ve're surrounded by ze Allies?" she said as she pulled out a small gun and Sakura unsheathed her katana… wait? Where the hell did she get that katana from? Oh well, and of course, Daisy pulled out a single stick with a white handkerchief tied to the end of it and waved it around like the ninny she is.

"Ha- ha- ha- ha! Listen to me and my totally awesome voice of the heroin guys!" Amelia said before directing her right hand towards Chun-Yan. "Chun-Yan! I choose you!" What the heck? Is this a Pokemon spin-off now?

Anyways, Chun-Yan did as instructed and leapt off the cliff with a wok and a ladle as her weapons of choice. Monica got into her close-combat stance, Sakura had fully unsheathed her katana, and Daisy waved her little white flag like there was no tomorrow. Chun-Yan began attacking Monica first swinging from the top-right in diagonal with the wok, followed by swinging from center-left across with the same wok, a thrust with the ladle, and finally another cross with the wok but this time from center-right. She used the momentum of the swing to allow the wok to come again from the right and land on Monica's head. Sakura, who was left vulnerable from shock, was stuck down by a sharp swing from the ladle. With Monica and Sakura down for the count, there was only one opponent remaining, Daisy, who began waving her white flag with new vigor. "Oh no! Please don't hit me! Or at least not in the face! I paid a lot of money to get that hook out of my nose! I mean it's practically a work of art!" Daisy pleaded as the Allies approached her.

Amelia looked at Daisy as she said in an uproar, "Hell ya! We caught all of them without breaking a single sweat!"

Daisy was now in hysterics at the total disrespect that her white flag was getting. " Stop walking please! White flag, see? White flag, white… flag?" Daisy stopped her waving as she heard a low rumble.

As the rumble began to escalate, Monica and Sakura awoke. When the rumble had reached its peak, all eyes were on the ocean as a bump raised itself higher and higher until all that was left was a woman, noted she was fifty feet high. She wore old armor that Daisy could have sworn that she'd seen somewhere. Music began to play on the piano as the woman began to sing.

**Listen as I tell you what Hell would be-**

**To begin with all the cooks would be British  
The police would all be German  
And the engineering would fall to the French  
Your lover would unfortunately be Swiss  
And all bankers would be from~ Italy**

After the song was finished, the figure disappeared leaving everybody in confusion. After a few moments, Daisy broke the silence. "Grandma Ali." she said with soft joy in her words.

The wind was silent for a few moments more before Amelia began to laugh before she finally said, "RUN AWAY!" It was obvious there were no objections when the entire group ran away.

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

After everything had calmed down, Monica, Daisy, and Sakura were back where they were before, around the fire while the waves gently splashed upon the beach. After a while of pondering her question, Sakura said, "What the hell was that?"

Monica shrugged in response. "Beats me."

Daisy was back asleep obviously and was mumbling in her sleep. "Mmn. Grandma Ali."

Then suddenly, Monica and Sakura both shot their glances back at the cliff. "Zeir persistent aren't they?"

"Hai, I agree."

"Ve~? Say what?"

Back at the cliff. "Ha- ha- ha- ha! Yeah, so we were interrupted by a fifty-foot hot chick singing but were not gonna fail this time!" And again, "Chun-Yan! I choose you!"

Let's fast forward through the battle scene so we can get on with the story.

Top-right cross followed by center-left horizontal, a thrust with the ladle, uses momentum of spin, battle over with Daisy waving white flag with new found determination while pleading, "Please don't hit me, or at least not in the… huh?" She was interrupted by more music but this time as more upbeat than before, but this time there were no rumbles, only a large boat with the tall woman surrounded by a swarm of young men that all seemed to be what, seventeen? The woman held a ukulele in her hands as she began to sing.

**Listen now as I tell what Heaven would be-  
All the cooks would be the French  
The policeman would all be British obviously  
Engineers would be German  
The bankers would be from Switzerland  
And of course your lover would naturally be Italian**

**Yahoo~**

With the song ended, the wind was again silent. "Grandma Ali." Daisy said once again in joy.

Still in shock of what they've seen, Amelia said, "MORE RUN AWAY!" Yeah. And I thought the Italians were cowards.

* * *

And now for the closing act.

Once again, Monica, Sakura, and Daisy were all back where they were before. After a moment or two, Sakura turned to Monica and said, "Seriousry, what the hell was that?"

Again Monica shrugged. "Beats me."

"Good night Grandma Ali." Daisy sleep talked.

* * *

There you have it, episode 18. As I mentioned before, I will have another contest for before the last episode I will put up the top five favorite episodes voted by people like you. If you don't vote, then you don't have a say. The time is from now to the twenty-fifth episode. Now, I'll go off to start episode 19.

See you all tomorrow.


	19. Episode 19

Hey everyone, sorry for the delay in the update but I was busy working on filler for a later episode. As I mentioned in chapter 18, I will now commence the election for the top five episodes of Nyotalia- Axis Powers. The rules are simple:

Rule 1. For eligibility, votes must be placed as reviews and must also include the episode and how it could have been improved.

Rule 2. From the votes, I will personally tally up the votes and pick the five episodes with the most votes. If there's a tie, then I'll decide based on the episode's fluency.

Rule 3. I will only accept one review per person and each person may only put one episode as their vote (those with multiple votes will be disregarded).

Rule 4. If either of the following occurs, I will decide on which episodes to put on the top five (or at least part of it) myself:

If there are no reviews for votes at all.

Or

If there are reviews for votes but not enough episodes counted.

Now that I've finished my explanation on the rules, I shall begin episode 19.

I, oath-keeper95, own the rights to neither Hetalia- Axis Powers or the craze Nyotalia.

Please enjoy.

* * *

"Alright guys, let's get this meeting started." Amelia said with the attention of Anya, Igiko and Franciose on her. "We'll start off with-" she cut herself off as Chun-Yan enters the room. "Chun-Yan! Your way late dude?"

Chun-Yan turned to Amelia as she smiled. "It was not my intention to be late but I was busy in the kitchen making zui xie and are not sorry or regretful for my appetite or cultural arrogance aru." she explained.

Igiko turns to Chun-Yan. "T.M.I. Just hurry up and take your seat so we can begin the meeting already."

"With pleasure. I brought some friends today." Chun-Yan replied before turning back to the hallway. "Okay everyone, they say it okay to bring them in now aru." In reply to her words, a whole flood of people carrying 2X4's, rows of ducks, and several other things entered the room.

Igiko sighed at the sight of all of them. "Marvelous. She brought the entire bloody Crolnintarium ( I think I spelt it right) with her." She finished as the last of the people entered the room.

"I let you know Igiko that it very important to make me feel at home aru." Chun-Yan said with puffy cheeks.

Igiko shut her eyes for a moment as she rubbed her forhead. "Fine, whatever. Why don't you just make us some crabs then?" Igiko said as she opened her eyes to see an entire town in front of her, and when I say entire town, I mean buildings and cars and lampposts and stuff of the like.

"Their thirty dollar a piece." a local shopkeeper replied with a cache of crabs in a box labeled 'Fresh'.

The Allies (all but Chun-Yan) looked in awe of their new surroundings. "How the bloody hell did you build a town so quickly?" Igiko asked before she realized something. "Forget that! How the hell did you build a town in a twenty-four by thirty-two foot room?"

Chun-Yan just winked at her cohorts and giggled. "Ancient Chinese secret aru."

* * *

Nyotalia- Axis Powers episode 19!

* * *

"Count off!" Monica said as she stood before a large mob of Italian soldiers and Daisy.

"Uno!" Daisy said in reply as her soldiers were all still half asleep.

"Zergoot, Zen let's continue our training. Alright you Italian dummkopfs, Keep your hands to yourself und try to listen."

The Italians and Daisy replied with a simple, "Yeah."

Monica closed her eyes as she continued. "I need for you to try to understand how to be good soldiers. First, you need to change your attitude in battle." she said as she turned away from them. "Of course, ze only things you guys seem to know how to do is run avay und surrendering. You need to follow the lead of your German…"

"Pssss. Mrs. Daisy, what's that?" one of the Italians said as he pointed to a brown object moving closer to them.

As the thing got closer, the Italians began to panic as they ran away. "AHHH! It's the British Army!"

"…victorius, meaning you must learn to fight ze Germany vay." Monica said as a dog with brown fur walked up behind her and barked. "Your hearts must be made of cold steel und show no mercy in ze heat of battle. You are part of our army now." Monica finished as the Italians walked back to see if Monica was dead yet.

"Oh look. It's a puppy." Daisy said as she ran up and began petting it. "That's a good girl." The puppy ruffed at the affection she was getting.

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

Back with the Allies.

"Alright girls, were half way done with the meeting and I'm surprised to say that were actually making progress." Amelia said before she got a shiver down her spine. "Hey… does anyone else feel that creepiness here. It's almost as if were being watched." Flashes to a young girl with long hair, a scarf, painters hat, and a cute little polar bear with a ribbon around its neck. "I'm seriously feeling something freaky."

Flashes back to Amelia who now has Igiko next to her. "I sense it to. It feels as if there's someone else in the room with us."

Flashes to Anya, Chun-Yan, and Franciose who are freaking out together. "Anya, did you happen to pick up another ghost of one of your dead emperors?" Franciose asked Anya.

Anya shook her head. "Not me. I learned my lesson from last time I let Peter III join me for our meeting."

Chun-Yan lifted her arm and rolled her sleeve up. "Well whatever it is, it giving me the chilly-bumps all over my arms. I am now seriously creeped out aru."

Once again it flashes to the unknown girl as Amelia says sheepishly, "Hey? Who put that video tape in with all the static?"

"It wasn't me aru."Chun-Yan replied.

"Hey get this, I just took a count, and there are six people in the room." Franciose said.

This got Igiko nervous. "Six people? Then who the hell is in here with us?"

Hearing Igiko's question, the unknown girl answered quietly, "I'm right here. Maybe they'll pay attention to me if I make a lot of noise. What do you think Mrs. Kumashiro?" She was referring to the little bear she held, which lifted its head in response.

"Who are you?" the bear asked.

"I'm the Canadian rep Madeline." she answered with a smile.

However, even after that, the Canadian's turn never came.

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

"Count off!"

"Uno!"

"Ni!"

"Alright ladies, you've made it half vay, so now it's time to test your metal und see vat you're made of." Monica said as she, Daisy, and Sakura walked over to the jogging course.

After a while, only Monica and Daisy were left on the field, Monica because she wanted to, and Daisy because she still had ten laps to go, and Sakura was sitting off to the side with a cat.

"Daisy! Zat pace is never going to cut it! Until you finish your laps, we're not going to lunch!" Monica said to the slow Italian behind her. Hearing this got Daisy more motivated and she began to run faster, granted Monica was only four feet behind her. _"Amazing. It's almost as if she's more motivated by food than ze prospect of winning."_ Monica thought to herself.

Beginning to slow, Daisy looked behind her to see if Monica was still following her before she noticed the brown blur again. "AH! IT'S IGIKO!" she exclaimed as she ran at a speed comparable to that of a race car.

"Where ze hell are you going! This is no time to skip out on training!" Monica exclaimed at Daisy.

Flashes to Sakura and the cat as Daisy runs right past her. "IGIKOS GONNA GET ME!"

Followed by Monica. "Daisy! For crying out loud! You need to learn to run this fast ven you're not in retreat!"

Sakura looks at Camera C. "So it was proven true that whire Itarian tank advance sixty mile a week, they are somehow abre to retreat at sixty mile a day when they see the British coming."

Monica skids to a halt as she backtracks to Sakura. "Ve are done vith training for today!" she exclaimed before she turned back to where Daisy ran off to. "Get back here!"

* * *

Nyotalia!

* * *

"Ladies, it's time to stick a fork in this meeting 'cus it is done." Amelia said as she stacked the papers that they all had worked on… except for Madeline. "Everything mentioned her today is to be kept on the down low. Please refrain from leaking anything talked about today to the outside, got it?"

"Ve~. Got it." said Daisy who had been watching the Allies secret meeting for the entire time. As everybody realized that she was here, an aura of 'how did she get in here?' surrounded them. "Just one question though, is there gonna be food after this? Dinner's got to be next. Even you guys have to eat sometime. Is it time for us to eat?" she asked as we flash to the hallway just outside of the conference room. "I wonder if it's gonna be a pizza. I hope you know how to make a pizza. If not then I can show you how to make it right. Do you have garlic?" Daisy asked before the Allies began to scramble to catch their intruder.

Monica was in the same girly disguise that she was in episode 14 and was holding a clipboard. "Vell, I guess Daisy can't handle being a spy." She said as she crossed wrote spying on the long list of things that Daisy can't do.

* * *

Hope you all liked it; after all, I lost all my previous data saved on my memory card and had to type it up from scratch. I hope you all liked it though in honest. Don't forget to place your vote in the review and don't forget the criteria alright. Until episode 20,

Hosta- la- Pasta!


End file.
